Fortunes of Another
by Omni Heaven
Summary: Kyuubi is sealed inside of Hinata istead of Naruto by the Yondaimen and she's put on the same Genin team as him. How will this change the whole relationship between Naruto and Hinata progress. NaruHinaKiba, AnkoKakaOC, and a bit of SakuSasuIno thing. R&R.
1. Different Beginings

Yeah what's up yall...heres the first chapter to my fanfiction...you'll notice that somethings are a little weird about some of the characters, but weird things will all kind of be explained after the end of this chapter. Well please R&R. Oh and thanks to my BETA reader Universal Hope

Omni Heaven

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata stood onto of a grassy hill near the leaf village. This is where she normally went to think. She'd usually came after she'd finished at the achademy, but today she came from the Hyuuga Complex on the verge of tears. Normally the Hyuuga would stand there and think about a certain blond boy that usually ignored her. But today she came out of sorrow. This sorrow was caused by her own father, Hyuuga Hiashi. He'd recently yelled at her for not doing the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou correctly. From what Hinata had heard from the elders, that technique was way above the level of someone her age. From what she was told, Hinata had done the technique quite well. But that didn't matter to him. 

"Nothing does when it has to so with me." Hinata said to herself, trying her best to hold back tears.

She never cryed. Hinata made a promise to herself that she would never cry, no matter what happened. The Hyuuga would just bottle up her pain, making sure to not tell anyone the pain she was going through.

"There you are Hinata." said a female voice which Hinata knew very well, "I thought you'd be celebrating, considering you did graduate the exams."

Hinata quickly turned around to see a woman with long black hair, who had dark blue eyes, wore an oversized long sleeved black belly shirt, a long black skirt, and black sandals.

"Kaa-chan?" Hinata seemed a little surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Me and you were supposed to do a little training today, remember?" she questioned, "We were going to work on your taijutsu some."

"Oh I'm sorry, it slipped me mind." Hinata's voice got quite as she stared at the ground.

The two stood in that spot. Both not saying a word until Hinata's mom broke the silence, "What did he do to you this time?"

The Hyuuga looked a little taken back by the question now looking her mom in the eyes, "W-What do...you mean?"

"Hiashi. Did he yell at you again?" she repeated, her voice calm and soothing.

Hinata shrugged before looking away again and nodding, her hair now covering her eyes.

"That Hiashi I tell you. You know this is the same reason I divorced him. Because he took out unneccesary rage out on you." Hinata's mom growled.

"Why does father hate me so much?" Hinata's voice was quite and shaky.

This question threw the mother off gaurd, but instead of answering, she stayed quite. Hinata knew her mother probably didn't know the answer to that question, so she didn't repeat it. The area was again consumed with silence, but this time the silence was quite uncomfortable.

"Listen Hinata, don't mind your father. I'm sure he loves you deeply, but he just is going through a faze that will soon pass." Hinata's mom wrapped her arms around her daughter, "You become a great ninja and never give up."

Hinata returned the hug feeling a little better. "Thank you Kaa-chan."

The mother and daughter let go of each other. Hinata's mother looked out towards the village at the Hokage heads, while Hinata just stared up at her mothers face. Uchiha Hana was her name. She was one of two surviving Uchiha's left in Konoha...well one of three if you count Hinata who was only half Uchiha.

"Kaa-chan?" Hinata muttered.

"Yeah." Hana replied, looking down into Hinata's milky white eyes.

"Do you think...well maybe...can well still get some training done?" Hinata asked.

Hana's face lit up with joy. "Oh course we can Hinata!"

Hinata smiled at her mother before taking a couple steps back, getting into her stance. Hana smiled back and reached into her pockets pulling out a pair of black leather gloves. The Uchiha put them on and got her gaurd up. "I'm ready whenever you are."

With those words Hinata launched herself at her mother, thrusting a chakra filled palm at her.

-The next day-

"Hinata wake up!" Hana said frantically, "Wake up you're going to be late!"

Hinata shot up and looked at the clock beside her bed. It was 8:15.

"Oh no I over slept!" Hinata exclaimed.

The Hyuuga jumped out of her bed running over to her closet. "Kaa-chan why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you were already awake." Hana replied.

Hinata opened the closet to see that all of her normal cloths had been taken out. Now the only thing that remained was a closet full of cloths that looked exactly like her mom's.

"Kaa-chan w-where are my cloths?" Hinata asked.

"Oh those old things. I threw those out, when you were at the Hyuuga complex." Hana smiled, "These look so much better don't you think, and you can move around much easier to. So it's like a double plus."

It's not that she had a problem with them, it's just that she had gotten used to wearing her normal jacket and dark purple pants. The Hyuuga girl sighed and threw the cloths on.

"Oh you look so cute." Hana sqweeled.

"D-Don't you think it's a little...um, revealing?" Hinata said even though the only thing showing was her stomach and to tell the truth, she looked really good like that.

"Oh quit complaining and leave." Hana said playfully, "You only have a couple minutes left."

Hinata looked at the clock to see it was now 8:23. How did so much time pass in such a short amount of time?

Hinata grabbed her forhead protector and ran out of the house. "Bye Kaa-chan!"

-Seven minutes later-

Hinata burst into the classroom breathing heavily. She'd just barely made in before the bell rang.

_Barely made it._ Hinata thought before taking a seat in the back of the classroom.

"Well everyone let's begin." Iruka said.

Iruka began calling out the names of the students and the Jounin leader they would be given, along with their team number. An excited looking Naruto sat next to Sakura, who sat next to Sasuke.

_Naruto-kun you passed._ Hinata smiled to herself. _Please let me be with you._

_Please let me be with Sakura-chan._ Naruto looked at Sakura smiling, who in turn looked away and at Sasuke.

_Oh please please let me be with Sasuke-kun._ Sakura blushed at the thought of her and Sasuke doing missions together. Sasuke frowned at both of them and looked back at Iruka.

_Please anybody, but these two._ The Uchiha sighed, waiting to here his name.

Hinata sat looking at Naruto while poking her fingers together. _I hope I'm with Naruto-kun._

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura held her breath, "Uzumaki Naruto...(Naruto and Sasuke were now glaring at eachother) and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin leader will be Hatake Kakashi"

It took every ounce of Hinata's strength to keep herself from jumping out of her seat. Naruto suddenly began yelling at Iruka, obviously not wanting to be on the same team as Sasuke.I Hinata on the other hand was in her own little world, imagining her and Naruto doing missions together. _I'm actually with Naruto-kun._

"Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. Your Jounin leader will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka yelled over Naruto.

Sakura sighed and looked back at the quite Shino, then at Kiba and Akamaru. They both just continued looking at Iruka.

"Seems like you didn't get paired up with Sasuke." Ino whisphered to Sakura.

"Neither did you, you pig." Sakura replied.

"What did you say?" the blond growled.

Sakura simply stuck her toungue out and looked back at Iruka.

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. You Jounin leader will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"I have to be with those two...hmph this sucks." Ino growned.

Iruka went on for a couple minutes, telling the remainder of the class who they were grouped with. When he finished the Chuunin waited with the class as their Jounin leaders came and got them.

One by one the Genin were taken by their Jounin leaders, until only one teamed remained.

"Damn it where the hell is our sensei!" Naruto yelled, "Everyone's already left, including Iruka-sensei."

Hinata blushed and began poking her index fingers together. "W-Well I'm sure that h-he'll b-be...be here s-soon."

Hinata glanced at Naruto to see him staring at her, causing the Hyuuga to look at the ground and blush even more. Naruto frowned at her actions before walking over to the black board, grabbing a black board eraser. He then pulled a chair over to the sliding door, smiling to himself as he did this. But before he got to wedge the eraser in place, the door slid open revealing a masked ninja.

"Um what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh well you see...um...this thing was stuck up there and I was getting it down." Naruto lied.

_What a loser._ Sasuke thought.

"From that little stunt you were about to pull, I think I came to the conclusion that," Kakashi took a deep breath, "are a bunch of idiots."

The three Genin frowned at the Jounin's coment as he motioned the towards the door. They all followed Kakashi to the roof of the achademy and sat down.

"Okay then, why don't you three tell me you names, what you like and dislike, and I guess what you plan to do in the future." Kakashi said sounding a little bored, "Starting with you on the right."

"Oh that's me." Naruto said, "My names Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. I dislike a certain show off sitting next to me (Sasuke ignored the statement) and in the future I plan to...TO BE SURPASS THE HOKAGE SO EVERYONE WILL ACHKNOWLEDGE MY EXSISTANCE!"

_Did he have to yell._ Kakashi sighed. _But he does seem to be growing._

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything and well I hate allot of things. My plans for the future are to restore my clan and kill a certain somebody." Sasuke said.

_He better not be talking about me._ Naruto frowned.

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said shyly, "Um well I like to train with my kaa-chan. I don't think I dislike anything or have any real plans for the future. Sorry."

_Hmm, this ones way to quite and doesn't seem that strong._ Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Okay then I think thats enough for today."

"What thats it?" Naruto said.

"Let me finish Naruto." Kakashi replied, "Meet me at the park tommorow morning at seven so we can start our...duties."

"What type of duties?" Naruto said sounding a little excited.

"It's just something that the four of us'll do. Just a little bit of survival training." Kakashi answered.

"What! Survival training, didn't we do enough of that stuf at the achademy!" Naruto seemed to of lost all of his excitment.

"It's not normal survival training, I'll be your opponent. But the thing is...hehehe."

"What's so funny?" asked the blond sounding a bit more frustrated.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" Kakashi laughed.

"K-Kakashi-sensei what is it?" Hinata spoke up.

The Jounin did a little bit more laughing before answering their question. "You see out of the 27 graduates...only nine will move on to be Genin."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes opened real wide after hearing these words. Sasuke seemed to be glaring at Kakashi also seeming a little surpraised.

"Well then remember, seven o' clock alright. Oh yeah and one more thing. Don't bother eatting breakfast tommorow, you'll just throw up if you do." Kakashi informed.

Naruto's eyes widened even more at these words. _Damn it there's no way I'm gonna fail here. After all that training Aunty put me through. I can't fail._

Hinata saw the worried look on Naruto's face and suddenly began doubting herself. _I-If Naruto-kun is worried about this then what about me...how can I do this if the person I admire so much...the boy that never gives up...the boy I like, is having doubts about passing._

"Well I'll see you three tommorow morning."

The three got up at the same time and walked away from Kakashi. Leaving the Jounin ponder in his on thoughts.

_It's kind of surpraising really. How did I get the Kyuubi girl, demon boy, and one of the last Uchiha's in this group. I don't think they'll have much problem passing tommorow. I really want to see what Naruto can do though. Let's see what his 'Aunty' has been teaching him._ Kakashi smiled to himself before, leaving the achademy. _Tommorow should be an interesting day.

* * *

_

Well thats the first chapter of this fanfic...hope you guy's liked it...If you have any questions then just ask me and I'll answer them...Well please R&R. I'm out.

Omni Heaven


	2. Test

Here's the first chapter to my story...allot of people asked who Naruto's aunty was, so I answered it in this chapter...thanks to my other BETA reader SamieHinata for editting this chapter...well enjoy...oh and don't forget to review when you're finished.

Omni Heaven

* * *

Hinata walked out of the academy with Naruto and Sasuke. The three of them walked in the same direction, because they're houses weren't that far apart. The whole time they'd been walking, Naruto had been going on about what was gonna happen the next day."Sasuke you can't tell me that you aren't atleast a little worried." Naruto said. The Uchiha ignored the blond and kept walking. 

"Hmpf, what about you Hinata?" Naruto looked at the white eyed girl. "W-Well I'm not exactly...sure." Hinata replied not making eye contact with the blond.

"Naruto what are you worried about, I thought you were going to surpass the Hokage." Sasuke said mockingly.

"I am," Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you think the Hokage would be scared of this?" Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto.

"Oh course he wouldn't!" Naruto shouted, "Tomorrow I'm kick that Kakashi-sensei's ass!"

Sasuke looked away from the blond, still smiling. A couple minutes later Sasuke separated from the group leaving Naruto and Hinata by themselves. The two walked a couple feet away from each other, Naruto seemed to be punching an imaginary opponent, while Hinata watched from the corner of her eye.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said while punching at the air.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"You wanna do some sparring to get ready for tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"R-Really!" Hinata replied, not believing her ears.

"Yeah I mean if you have time." Naruto was now making full eye contact with Hinata, "It's just that my obasan, Anko, just left on a mission today and I don't have anyone to train with."

The blond smiled at Hinata, who was blushing uncontrollably, turning a bright shade of red. _Naruto-kun is actually asking to train with me. What should I say? I should say yes. But what if I embarrass myself, then he'd __think I'm some sort of weirdo. Oh what should I say._

Before the Hyuuga knew it, she had started her normal habit of playing with her index fingers.

"Um Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked, "You know what. Never mind, I think I'll just rest up for tomorrow. Forget I asked." "O-Oh, okay N-Naruto-kun...I-I have to m-meet up with m-my kaa-chan at her house a-anyway." Hinata lied.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said before separating from Hinata. _Man she's weird._

The white eyed girl watched Naruto as he walked away from her, then she left towards the Hyuuga Complex which was already in veiw.

_Why didn't I just say yes? Me and Naruto could have gotten to know each other better if I had just said yes._ Hinata sighed.

**_ "__Oh well it can't be helped know, can it?"_** asked a female voice behind Hinata.

_Yeah you're right_. Hinata turned around to see no one behind her. "Who was that?"

Hinata forgot about the voice as she reached the gate of the complex to see a certain half sister of her standing at the entrance.

"Where have you been Hinata?" Hinabi asked sounding as if she was the boss of Hinata.

Hinata simply answered. "Leave me alone Hinabi."

The thirteen year old girl pushed past Hinabi and walked through the gate.

"Father's going to be mad at you if you were at the old ladies house again!" Hinata heard her sister shout.

Hinata ignored her sisters comment even though she knew that Hinabi was right. But for some reason she wasn't scared of seeing him. It was like she had some sort of new confidense that pushed her to continue. The Hyuuga girl walked into the complex to be greeted by a few of the main family members.

"Oh Hinata, your father said he needed to speak to you as soon as you got home." informed one of the female members, "He should be in the training room."

Hinata nodded and headed off to the training room. It took her a couple of minutes to reach it, but she did. Inside the room waited her father along with a number of the clan elders.

"Yes father." Hinata was surprised to see that she didn't stutter, normally she would around her father.

Hinata stood on the other side of the room not wanting to get near to Hiashi.

"Hinata, where did you go yesterday?" Hiashi asked coldly, his back facing her.

"I went to kaa-chan's house." Hinata answered.

"I'm sure I told you not to leave until you'd learned the Hakke Rokujuu yonshou."

"Well you see-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE!" Hiashi yelled.

For some reason her father yelling at her didn't scare her in the slightest bit. Maybe it was because the elders were there to make sure her father didn't do anything. Hinata stayed quite, knowing that if she spoke her father would only yell again. The two Hyuuga's stayed quite for a couple minutes before Hinata broke the silence. "Father why do you hate me so much?"  
Hiashi turned to his daughter, his Byuakugan now activated. Now this scared her. The sight of Hiashi's Byuakugan shot a huge amount of fear through the girl as her father glared at her.

"S-Sorry father I shouldn't have asked." Hinata sounded weak and defeated.

"Hiashi calm down, there is no need for you to get angry for something like that." said one of the elders.

"We did not call you here to here you yell at your daughter." sighed another elder, "The reason we called you two here was because we don't exactly approve of the way you've been treating Hinata."

Hiashi deactivated his Byuakugan and turned away from Hinata to look at the elders.

"Ever since 'that day' you've treated Hinata much differently which resulted into the devorce of you and Hana." the oldest looking of the elders explained, "You've been trying to teach Hinata a technique that you couldn't even use at that age."

_That day?_ Hinata thought, _What day?_

Hiashi frowned. "I have done nothing wrong. I've just been pushing Hinata to be stronger."

Hinata had her eyes fixed on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to protest or even look at her father.

"What you say is partly true, but she hasn't been getting stronger because of you pushing her. It's mainly because of her mother." said the first elder, "That woman has helped Hinata with her Jyuuken and surprisingly increased her skills much further than many of the Hyuuga members her age. From what I've seen, Hinata's skill are actually better than what yours were when you were age."

"What is you're point?" Hiashi seemed a little frustated.

Hinata was now looking up at the elder members, feeling unusually happy that someone other than her mother was acknowledging her skills.

"Hana will be given full custody of Hinata." Hiashi seemed a bit surprised at first, but his expression quickly became calm.

"I presume Hana has already been informed of this." Hiashi said.

"Yes, she came a couple of hours ago to get Hinata's possessions. Even though she is staying with her mother, Hinata will still be the heir to the clan."

The Hyuuga girl wore a rather big smile on her face. _I actually get to live with Kaa-chan!_

"Is that all? Hiashi asked, "Because if it is, I would like to leave."

The eldest elder nodded, signaling for both Hinata and Hiashi to leave. The thirteen year old ran out of the room and out of the house. She quickly reached the gate and opened it and to her surprise Hana was standing there smiling.

"Are you ready to go home Hinata?" Hana smiled.

The Uchiha gasped to see Hinata pull her in a rather strong hug, in which she returned still smiling.

"Let's go home Hinata." Hana whisphered.

-The next morning-

Hinata arrived at the park wearing the same out fit she wore the day before, but in stead of wearing a belly shirt, it was a sleeveless black shirt. She didn't have time to go out and buy a less 'reveling' outfit.

Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting for her, sitting on different sides of a tree.

"G-Good morning N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke." Hinata greeted.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto tiredly.

Sasuke simply nodded, achknowledging her greeting.

"Um where's Kakashi-sensei?" the Hyuuga asked.

"I don't know, it's already past seven and he isn't here." Naruto sounded a little frustrated, "What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Stop whining baka, there's no point in getting mad. Just wait till he gets here." Sasuke said.

"Hmpf."

Hinata smiled at the two and took a seat by a tree. But after about thirty minutes of waiting, Hinata found herself fighting an imaginary opponent. Sasuke on the other hand, drifted off into a quite sleep, while Narut found himself watching the white eyed girl hit the imaginary opponent. The blond couldn't help himself from admiring the way Hinata moved. How she seemed to flow from move to move without much effort. He only had one word to say about it. "Wow." "Good morning team." said a fimiliar voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked in the tree next to him to see the Jounin standing in one of the branches reading a book.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to set clock, but at least you came on time." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book, "Now if you three will follow me to another area so we can begin."

Kakashi jumped from the tree, landing in front of the team mates. The Jounin the began walking toward towards the Genin training area. They reached the area within a couple minutes.

"Alright then I told you what would be happening yesterday." Kakashi took a pair of bells out of his pocket.

Kakashi quickly explained what they should do, telling them the consiquences if they didn't get a bell. "I hope you understand, come at me with the full intent to kill me if you want one. Now if they're aren't any questions, let's...begin."

The moment he finished his sentence, the they all jumped off in different directions.

-A couple minutes later-

Hinata hid in some trees with Byuakugan activated. She quickly spotted Sasuke not very far from her and Kakashi, who was standing in a clearing reading his book. Naruto instead of being hidden, the blond stood couple meters away from Kakashi smiling.

_Naruto-kun?_ Hinata thought.

"You ready to give me one of those bells Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto smiled.

"You know you're really, how should I say this...stupid." Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned and jumped at the Jounin. Kakashi effortlessly dodged a couple of punches and kicks that came his way. Naruto growled and sent three sweep kicks towards Kakashi, following up with a swift punch toward to his face. Kakashi jumped over the three kicks and deflected the punch. Before Naruto knew it, Kakashi was crouching behind him holding up a hand seal.

"What the hell! Is he planning on killing Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself.

_Naruto-kun!_ Hinata recognized that seal as the seal for, _Tiger! He's going to kill him._

Hinata didn't think twice before throwing a number of shuriken his way.

"Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi exclaimed poking Naruto in the butt with a kunai.

Naruto was then sent flying through the air into a near by river. Without any hesitation, Kakashi knocked the shuriken away with his kunai before putting it back in his pouch. Hinata frowned at the sight this and looked over in the river where Naruto fell. The blond was just climbing out of river breathing heavily. At the same time she spotted four other Naruto's waiting in the river and another one creaping up behind their sensei.

_Naruto-kun_. Hinata smiled. _Those clones, they're no just normal clones. They have a chakra flow. They seem to be real shadow clones!_

The plan to her seemed almost flawless, but she knew the flaw to it. All of a sudden the clones jumped out of the river towards Kakashi while the one that came from behind grabbed him. The other four shadow clones grabbed his arms and legs, leaving a clear shot for the real Naruto.

"Get ready Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he jumped at his sensei.

The next moment he punched what he thought was Kakashi, hard in the face. But to the blond's surprise, instead of hitting Kakashi it was one of his own clones.

"What the!" Naruto exclaimed.

The blond shinobi released the jutsu, making the shadow clones poof away. Sasuke frowned at the blonds attempt and just stared down at him. Hinata suddenly gasped at the sight of Kakashi standing behind Sasuke. She didn't know Sasuke that well, but that didn't stop her from hurling an even larger number of shuriken at him. Sasuke spotted the shuriken from the corner of his eye, jumping high into the air to dodge them. The Uchiha then noticed that they weren't meant for him, but for the Jounin standing behind him.

"How did he get behind me without me noticing?" Sasuke growled.

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke and gasped at the sight a large fireball heading towards him. He jumped out of the trees back onto the clearing where Naruto was, to dodge the attack. The next thing he knew he was dodging another barrage of attacks from Naruto then another set of shuriken from Hinata. Sasuke landed on the ground and ran at Kakashi, diving towards the bells while the Jounin was occupied with Naruto. Kakashi caught a glipse of Sasuke and dodged another one of Naruto's punches before grabbing the Uchiha's head and pushing it into the ground.

_That was a little hard.But this teamwork, are they doing this on purpose? _Kakashi jumped back.

Little did the Jounin know, Hinata came through the tree behind him thrusting a chakra filled palm at him. At the last second Kakashi slid to the side only to have Hinata throw a kunai his way. He swiftly dodged the kunai and stared at the three.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Hinata exclaimed.

The Hyuuga preformed the required hand seals and blew a large fireball at their sensei.

_Her too!_

Kakashi seemed to be engulfed in the flame Hinata sent at him. When the Hyuuga's flame was gone, Kakashi was gone.

"Where'd he-" Before the blond was able to finish his sentence a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed onto his ankles.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed when the blond was pulled under ground, to where only his head was above ground.

Kakashi stood above the blond looking at the other two. Without thinking Hinata lept at Kakashi thrusting another chakra filled palm at him. The Jounin deflected the attack causing a large amount of blue chakra to shot out of her palm, but without any hesitation Hinata thrusted her other palm at him. Kakashi barely dodged this one while sliding to the side. Sasuke hurled a number of shuriken and kunai at him, in which he easily dodged.

All of a sudden Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi with his back facing him. The young Uchiha kicked with back of his left leg, in which Kakashi blocked and took hold of his leg. Sasuke then punched with his right fist, only to have his fist caught. As soon as this happened, Sasuke brought his right leg down upon Kakashi, who let go of his fist and leg to block the kick. Sasuke smiled before reaching out at one of the bells, only to barely get a finger on it before Kakashi slid back. While all this happened, Hinata helped Naruto out of the ground.

Hinata ran at Kakashi and swiftly thrust her palm at him. Kakashi felt a her palm brush un against his stomach before feeling a sharp pain. The Jounin grabbed his stomach with one hand as the Hyuuga came with another attack. He caught Hinata's wrist only to see another four Naruto's jump over her and send a barage of punches and kicks his way. But to their surprise, Kakasi blocked every attack with inhuman speed before knocking the four Naruto's back, causing three of them to poof away.Before Sasuke had a chance to react, Kakashi appeared behind him. The Jounin then kicked Sasuke hard in the side before running towards Hinata.

The Jounin sent a swift punch at her, but to his own surprise Hinata managed to barely dodged the attack and pressed her fingers against his forearm, closing one of his tenketsu. Another sharp pain was sent up through Kakashi's arm, causing the Jounin to slide back holding his arm.

_Her Jyuuken is quite impressive._

Naruto and Sasuke had already recovered from the attack Kakashi sent at them and were now standing at Hinata's side. Before they had a chance to attack again, Kakashi signaled them to stop.

"Impressive." Kakashi said, "That was very impressive really. So I'm guessing you all fugured it out."

Sasuke nodded slightly, smiling a small smile.

"This was a simple test of teamwork right." Hinata said.

Kakashi nodded and put his gaurd down while Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.

_What is she talking about?_ Naruto thought. "Yeah it was so advious."

"Then why were you the only one who went in to attack him buy yourself?" Sasuke replied.

"Well you see-"

"Save it baka."

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly began glaring each other.

"But we didn't get a bell." Hinata said.

"Yeah she's right. So does this mean we fail!" Naruto asked.

"No you pass. There would be no way for Genin at your level to get these bells away from me." Kakashi said sounding a little full of himself, "Since you showed such good teamwork, you pass."

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Naruto jumped up with joy.

"Hell yeah we passed!"

"Tommorow team 7 will start it's first mission." Kakashi informed.

"I'll see you all tommorow."

Naruto stopped jumping up and down when the three of their stomach growled in unison. Kakashi fell over anime style. "Well I guess I can at leastgive you your lunch before you leave."

* * *

obasan- aunty

Well I hope yall liked this chapter...I had a good reson for making Naruto's aunty who she is so just be pacient for a while...well please review and tell me what exactly I need to word on and ask questions if you have them...Well I'm out.

Omni Heaven


	3. Meeting

Well here's the third chapter...thanks to 2supersmart for BETA reading this chapter...this chapters not very long, but don't worry they will be...well enjoy.

Omni Heaven

* * *

It had been only about two weeks since Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke had passed Kakashi's test. Everyday after that they were doing D-ranked missions, like grocery shopping, walking dogs, picking up trash, and other things of that nature. Normally after they finished their missions for the day, Kakashi would take them to the Genin training area to work on perfecting their chakra control or taijutsu. 

They'd just finished their two D-ranked missions for the day and were now at the training area. Hinata stood in front of Naruto in the Juuken stance, while Naruto stood in his rather basic fighting stance. Sasuke and Kakashi were a couple yards away working on their own taijutsu.

"You ready Hinata?" Naruto smiled.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun." Hinata nodded.

With that confirmation Naruto leapt towards her throwing a barrage of punches. The Hyuuga girl tried her best to block the attacks, but was only able to block a small number of them before the blonde's fist collided with her face. Hinata stumbled back, quickly getting back into her stance.

"Are you okay Hinata? I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Naruto said.

"Y-Yes I'm okay...Naruto-kun." Hinata assured.

Kakashi and Sasuke stopped with their training to watch Hinata and Naruto. The Hyuuga and blond fought for another five minutes. From what they could see, Hinata was losing...gravely.

"Kakashi-sensei, Hinata's doing really...badly." Sasuke informed.

"I can see that," Kakashi replied, "It seems like her feelings for Naruto are stopping her from fighting her hardest." "So what are you going to do about it?"

"How about you go ahead and spar with her for now and tell Naruto to spar with me." Kakashi answered pulling her book out of his pouch.

Sasuke nodded and walked over to his teammates. "Hey baka, Kakashi-sensei said for you to go spar with him. I'll be sparing with Hinata."

Naruto hesitated, but nodded and walked over to their sensei. Sasuke stood a couple feet away from Hinata and put his guard up.

"Come whenever you're ready. Oh and don't even think about holding back like you do with Naruto." Sasuke said.

Hinata seemed a little surprised by the comment, but nodded. She got into her stance and looked at Sasuke with more serious eyes. Without another word, Hinata and jumped at Sasuke, thrusting a chakra filled palm at him. The Uchiha dodged the attack to see a large amount of chakra shot from her palm.

_What was this style?_

Sasuke threw a swift punch at Hinata, which she easily blocked and countered with another chakra-filled palm. Sasuke deflected and pushed her wrist to the side as to not get hit with the attack, then kicked her hard in the chin. Hinata stumbled back quickly recovering from the attack and jumping at Sasuke again, thrusting her palm at him again.

"Is this the best you can do Hinata?" Sasuke smiled, "Maybe I overestimated you."

Hinata frowned slightly and came with a considerably slower attack, which was easily dodged. All of a sudden Hinata came with a much faster attack which connected with his stomach. The Uchiha suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot into his stomach. Sasuke slid back holding his stomach with both hands.

_What the hell just happened?_

Before Sasuke had any chance of recovering from the attack, Hinata appeared crouching in front of him. The Uchiha didn't even have a chance to react before the thirteen year old girl thrust her palm against his stomach once again, then quickly began hitting him from all angles. Sasuke was overwhelmed with pain as Hinata pressed her palm against his body, shooting large amounts of chakra into his body. Hinata stopped hitting the Uchiha boy and took a couple steps away from him.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Hinata asked putting her guard down. _What type of question was that? Of course he's not okay. Even though I didn't go my hardest it still had to hurt._  
Naruto and Kakashi had both seen the whole event and it was needless to say, Naruto was surprised. Sasuke looked at Hinata weakly. Blood was dripping from his mouth making him look a little pathetic.

"Sasuke we should stop, you can't beat me when it comes to Taijutsu." Hinata said sounding a little concerned.

"Hinata...tell me. What was that?" Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths, "That style, what is it?"

"Juuken."

"That's enough you two. We're done for today." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei shouldn't I tell them about my Byakugan? They should know what I can do if we expect to get any better." Hinata said quitely.

"You do have a point," Kakashi admitted, "Don't you three go home the same way?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well since you do, then Hinata you can tell them all they need to know alright. Don't forget to meet at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning for our next mission."

The three Genin nodded before turning away from their sensei and disappearing a cloud of smoke. A little technique they'd been taught a week earlier.

"Hinata's skills with the Juuken at her age are quite impressive. She didn't even activate her Byuakugan to beat Sasuke. But it does seem like Sasuke is more skilled with Ninjutsu and  
Genjutsu. Naruto seems to be improving a good amount as well. I guess I should start teaching him a couple more jutsu, and I should also get this Hinata Naruto thing straightened out." Kakashi sighed, "I've got a lot of work to do."

Meanwhile the three Genin were walking down the streets of Konoha. Hinata explained everything they needed to know about her Byakugan, making sure to to tell them about some of the secrets of the clan. Sasuke seemed to understand the whole explanation as to why the Hyuuga was so good with her Taijutsu. Naruto stared at Hinata, looking like an amazed child.

"Hinata, you are so...COOL!" Naruto exclaimed earning a couple glares from people walking past them.

"D-Do you r-really think so...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed looking at the ground.

The blond shinobi nodded. "But why is it that you fought with Sasuke so well and not me?"

Hinata made a slight gasp turning an even brighter shade of red. "W-Well you see...um...the r-reason why is b-because-"

Before Hinata a chance to finish her sentence, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, revealing a certain mother of hers standing in front of them. "There you are Hinata, I've been looking every where for you."

"O-Oh I'm sorry, but I told you I'd be at the training area after I finished the missions we had to do." Hinata replied.

"Oh yeah you did tell me that. Guess it just slipped my mind." Hana smiled rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

The Uchiha's daughter smiled lightly before looking past Hinata at her two teammates, who were obviously confused.

"Hey Hinata, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends?"

"O-Oh, of course." Hinata turned to Sasuke first then Naruto, "These are my team mates...Sasuke and N-Naruto-kun."

"Oh so these are your team mates. You never really told me their names before." Hana giggled when she saw Naruto, "Seems like this is an interesting team up. You got Sasuke-itoko on your team."

"Um, itoko?" Sasuke sounded confused, "Who exactly are you."

"Oh you don't know who I am?" Hana gasped, "I thought you would have recognized an Uchiha like myself."

The thirteen year old boy gasped. He knew that another Uchiha was alive, but he had never really gotten the chance to meet her. All he'd heard was that she was on a mission when Itachi killed his whole clan.

"Itoko? Sasuke who is this?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"You're not serious are you?" Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto, "How can I be sure you're who you say you are?"

Hana simply smiled closing her eyes. "I guess it's okay that you're in denial, but that will all change once I show you this."  
Hana moved her face close to Sasuke's then opened her eyes. Sasuke gasped in amazement at the sight of a change in color of her eyes and the three black dots around her now visible pupil.

"S-Sharingan!"

"Yep, yep."

"Hey what's up with those eyes?" Naruto shouted pointing at Hana, "Are you some sort of weirdo!"

Hana looked at the loud shinobi still wearing her smile. "Hey there Naruto. If you don't decide to shut up soon, I might decide to shut that loud mouth of yours...permanently."

Naruto frowned at the raven haired woman and open his mouth speak again, but was met with a hard punch to the face. Sasuke had his fist extended out as the blond stumbled back holding his face.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly went to aid him.

"I was only joking Sasuke-itoko." Hana frowned before turning to Hinata, who was trying her best to calm down an enraged Naruto. "Hey Hinata why don't you go ahead and go home. I want to talk to Sasuke-itoko about something."

Hinata nodded, but wore a face that asked 'what should I do with Naruto-kun?'.

"Just go ahead and leave, I need to talk to him to. Don't worry I'll meet you back at the house and we'll start the training we were supposed to do earlier."

Hinata hesitated looking back at Naruto before nodding and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The moment Hinata disappeared, Naruto lunged at Sasuke. The Uchiha boy turned to the blond drew his fist back to hit Naruto again. The two Genin punched at the same time. But to their surprise Hana caught both of their fist, pushing them back still smiling. "You know you two are really weak."

Hana giggled as Naruto growled at Hinata's mom, but stood his ground. "What did you need me for?"

"So Sasuke how have you been?" Hana ignored Naruto and the weird looks they were getting from people passing by.

"Why did you decide to see me now after all these years? Our clan had been dead for four years now and you're just now deciding to see me." Sasuke bowed his head to the point where it was impossible to see his eyes.

Hana scratched the back of her head. "I don't really know. I really haven't had that much time until now."

"Doing what?" Sasuke lifted his head.

"Well for one I've been taking care of my daughter, and just so you know, she is the always the first thing on my list." Hana's voice got a little serious towards the end, "Besides our clan isn't even dead yet. We have three living members with the exception of Itachi. Me, Hinata, and yourself."

"What do you mean Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Well considering the fact that I'm her mother by blood, she is half Uchiha and Hyuuga." Hana leaned closer to Sasuke and poked him in the forehead, "I thought you were supposed to be some sort of genius. Anyway, until I finish training Hinata I have no desire to restore our clan."

"What the hell do you mean you have no desire to restore our clan!"

"You know I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop yelling." Hana sighed.

"You must want to restore our clan, you just can't turn your back on it!"

"You must want to restore our clan." Hana repeated childishly before starting to rub her forehead seeming quite annoyed, "And please stop yelling like somethings wrong with you. Geez I thought Naruto was supposed to be the loud one."

"WHAT THE HE-"

Sasuke was cut off when Hana slid a kunai from her sleeve and used her free hand to grab his tongue and pinch down hard on it, making sure he couldn't pull it free. She put the kunai to his tongue and frowned, but spoke calmly. "If you insist on yelling I will take the liberty of cutting off your toungue so you can't talk at all. Do you understand?"

An awestruck Sasuke nodded slowly, signaling for her to let go. Naruto seemed quite surprised by the sudden change in personality Hana had. Hana put the kunai back in her sleeve before talking.

"I know we must restore our clan. But as I told you earlier, it's not the number one thing on my list. To two things I must do before anything else take care of Hinata and to kill your older brother." Hana informed, "I also must make you my responsibility considering you are my relative and Hinata's cousin. But I'll deal with that later."

"Hinata's mom, why do you need me here?" Naruto asked as calmly as he could.

"Oh, you. I did need to tell you something didn't I? Or did I need to ask you something?" Hana went into deep thought, "Hmm, what was I going say?"

Naruto and Sasuke's faces were quickly overcome with confusion. Surprisingly, Hinata's mom seemed even dumber than Naruto, but the two Genin didn't dare say it. The intense thinking look on her face deepened until it seemed like she was actually hurting herself.

"Um, Hinata's mom...are you okay?" Naruto sounded a bit concerned.

"Oh, oh yeah I remember now. I remember what I was going to ask!" she exclaimed, "Um, this kinda requires me and Naruto to talk privately, so if you want Sasuke, you can leave. I'll just talk to you some other time."

Sasuke still wore a confused look, but nodded and walked away leaving Naruto with Hinata's mom. Hana waited until Sasuke was out of sight before asking her question.

"Alright then, this is a simple yes or no question okay...well kinda." Hana again scratched the back of her head.

"Could you hurry up and ask?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Okay okay, don't rush me." Hana replied, "Alright, have you had any sudden burst of energy recently? You know like some huge amount of chakra that didn't seem to be yours."

The blond took a second to think about it. "No, why would I have any sudden burst of energy?"

"Oh...no reason. It seems like I just wasted your time." Hana laughed earning a deep frown from Naruto, "But seriously. If you ever have any burst of energy tell either me alright."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Naruto turned away from Hana and walked off. _Weirdo._

_The kid's just like his mom._ Hana smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Well how was it...please tell me if you liked it and what I need to work on...what do you guys think Hana was talking about if it's not the Kyuubi...well you'll find out soon enough...thanks again to 2supersmart for BETA reading this chapter...well the next chapter should be up pretty soon...don't forget to review. 

Omni Heaven


	4. Mission

Here's the fourth chapter to this fanfic...thanks to everyone that's reviewed up until now...and also thanks to my BETA reader 2supersmart...well i'm gona go ahead and let you all read this chapter...don't forget to review.

Omni Heaven

* * *

Hinata stood in the Hokage's office with Kakashi and her two teammates. Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of her, both glaring at each other when they made eye contact. Obviously the whole incident that happened two days before had a factor in this. Ever since that had happened, their teamwork seemed to decrease a considerably large amount. This resulted in them doing poorly in a number of the missions they did. 

"It has caught my attention that you three have done quite well in the missions you've done, disincluding the most recent one's." the Hokage said, "There for, I think it's okay if I give you a C-ranked mission."

Naruto's face lit up with joy at the news, along with Hinata. Sasuke smiled lightly. The team was dying for some sort of mission that didn't involve pulling weeds or picking up trash.

"What type of super cool mission are we going to be doing?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's just a simple delivery mission." the Hokage answered wiping the smile off of their faces.

"A delivery mission! We already do enough of those. I want a super cool mission now!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed and hit the blond upside the head.

"You'll be delivering this package to the Kazekage in the Wind Country." the old man informed causing Naruto to smile again.

"All the way in the Wind Country?" Hinata said quietly.

The Hokage motioned Kakashi to him. The Jounin walked over to the old man and was handed a box. "You should leave in about an hour if possible."

"No problem Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

The four shinobi walked out of the office. They continued out of the building and surprisingly, Naruto wasn't talking.

"Kakashi-sensei what's in the box?" Naruto then asked.

"No idea." his sensei answered.

"Why don't you just open it and check?"

"We're not supposed to open things like this Naruto." Kakashi sighed, "Now I want you three to meet me at the village entrance in one hour. Pack with enough supplies to last you about three days. I'll see you then."

Without another word, the three Genin headed off towards their homes.

_'Let's hope that their teamwork will be back to normal.'_ Kakashi then turned around to see a familiar Uchiha standing behind him. "Uchiha Hana."

"Hello Kakashi, I just needed to tell you to watch over my Hinata, alright?" Hana smiled, "Same with Sasuke. I don't really know Naruto that well, but watch over him as well. I know this is only a C-ranked mission, but anything can happen. Tell me if anything strange happens with Hinata's seal and with Naruto's as well. I think that they are both getting to an age where bad things could happen."

"You didn't have to tell me that. I'll protect them with my life, so don't worry," Kakashi assured, "Besides if anything happened to Naruto, Anko would kill me."

"Yeah Anko would kill you, wouldn't she?" Hana laughed before turning away from him, "I'll see you around Kakashi."

Without another word, the Uchiha walked away leaving Kakashi by himself.

-An hour later-

Hinata met her team mates at the village gate wearing her backpack along with everyone else. Naruto seemed to be a little more excited than before.

"Hinata hurry up we gotta go." Naruto got behind Hinata and began pushing the Hyuuga out of the village.

This quickly resulted in the blushing of the girl. "S-Sorry I-I'm late."

"Let's go ahead and leave." Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped pushing Hinata and walked past her to the front of the group. "That package must be really important if the Hokage asked us to deliver it. If it's that important then there should be some ninja who'll try to take it. And when that happens, Uzumaki Naruto will have to kick some ninja ass."

Hinata smiled at the blond shinobi, turning a light shade of red. _Naruto-kun._

Kakashi ignored his student, continuing down the trail with the three Genin. _'This would be a good time to get Naruto and Hinata a little closer and at the same time resolve the little problem between him and Sasuke.'_

Kakashi turned to the Hyuuga heiress. "Hey Hinata why don't you go up there and talk to Naruto?"

Hinata was surprised by the question. "N-Naruto-kun w-wouldn't want m-me to...well, you know...b-bother him."

"Oh don't think of it as bothering him, but as trying to understand your teammate." the Jounin replied.

"I-I don't know."

"Hey Naruto, Hinata wanted you to tell her about some of your super cool jutsus." Kakashi called out.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto turned around and looked at the girl, making eye contact with her. The blond smiled and motioned Hinata to come cover. "Come on Hinata, I'll tell you all about my jutsus."

Hinata went from a light shade of red, to a solid red, resembling a tomato. "O-Oh okay N-Naruto-kun."

Kakashi smiled and lightly pushed Hinata towards him. The Hyuuga sped up until she reached Naruto. Her crush smiled again and they instantly engaged in a deep conversation about all these 'super cool jutsus' as he put it. Naruto would start off by telling Hinata about a couple of the jutsu he knew, then Hinata would shyly tell him about some of the fire jutsu her mom taught her. Kakashi took this time to talk to Sasuke about Naruto.

"Sasuke, what exactly is up with you and Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke replied rudely.

"Because whatever happened between you and Naruto a couple of day's ago, you really need to put it behind you." the Jounin said, "It's really hurting the team."

Sasuke stayed quiet and continued walking. Kakashi sighed. "Look why don't you just tell me what happened, so we can just clear this up."

The Uchiha frowned and looked up at his sensei. "Whatever."

Sasuke explained all of the events that happened with Hana. Kakashi just listened and nodded, waiting for him to finish, and when he finally did the Jounin stayed silent for a moment.

"So you hit him? That's what's causing all of this. So childish." Kakashi said, "I'm guessing things won't be back to normal until he gets you back."

"That's not going to happen." Sasuke assured.

"Well I guess he'll just have to get over it, and the same with you. You have no reason to be mad when you're the one that hit him."

The Genin didn't reply, he instead stayed quiet and continued walking along side his sensei.

_'I should have know that was gonna be useless.' _Kakashi took his eyes off Sasuke and looked back at Naruto and Hinata. The two were still engaged in their conversation. Hinata was now telling Naruto a little bit about her style of fighting and the Byuakugan.

"Man that's so cool Hinata, I wish I had cool eyes like yours!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto moved his face real close to Hinata's, to the point that their noses lightly touched.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata gasped turning a bright shade of red.

The blond shinobi stopped walking and placed his hands on Hinata's cheeks to get a better look at her eyes. Hinata's heart suddenly began beating a lot faster than usual. Without trying, she stumbled back to Sasuke and Kakashi, falling back to the ground.

Naruto quickly ran to Hinata's aid and lifted the top half of her body off the ground. "Hinata are you alright?"

"She appears to have fainted." Kakashi informed.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi kneeled down and picked up the Hyuuga heiress. "Let's continue."

Hinata woke up to find herself lying next to a fire. Kakashi and Sasuke slept on the other side of the fire, but Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Hinata you're awake!"

Hinata sat up and looked behind her to see Naruto smiling at her. "N-Naruto-kun."

"You've been sleeping for a while now. The others just went to sleep and made me keep watch." Naruto informed, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"O-Okay." Hinata blushed.

**_"No no don't go to sleep, this is your perfect chance to talk to him some more!" A female voice exclaimed._**

"W-Who said that?" Hinata said, looking around for the sorce of the voice.

"Who said what?" Naruto asked.

**_"Shhh Hinata, don't tell him anything. Just talk to him." the voice said._**

"O-Oh i-it's nothing...it was probably just the, uh...wind." Hinata lied.

"Oh alright." Naruto smiled, "Well you can go asleep if you want."

"T-That's alright, I'm not t-tired."

_**"Good now ask him about his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**_

"B-But we already talked about that." Hinata said quietly.

_**"Just ask him again, he'll probably go bragging about it again." ordered the voice.**_

"N-Naruto-kun, c-could you tell m-me about your K-Kage B-Bunshin no Jutsu again." Hinata blushed.

"Oh no problem Hinata."

At that moment the two engaged in another long conversation. The majority of the time they talked about jutsu they already know and jutsu they'd like to learn. But the conversation quickly changed subjects.

"So Hinata, you and Sasuke are related?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded lightly.

"That's cool I guess." Naruto looked away, "Your mom told us when you left. She said a lot of things that I didn't really understand, but whatever. She seemed a little...well-"

"She's not weird Naruto-kun." Hinata interrupted, "Kaa-chan started acting that way ever since Itachi killed her clan. She normally just covers up her sadness by smiling and acting so childish. But to tell the truth, I think she wants to kill Itachi more than anything."

Naruto stared deeply at the girl. "That's not true."

"Huh?"

"She told me and Sasuke that you were the number one thing on her list above anything else." Naruto smiled a reassuring smile, "Then she threatened to cut off Sasuke's tongue."

Hinata smiled back at her crush feeling reassured. Naruto began laughing a bit before talking again.

"You know Hinata, I like talking to you. You're a lot different from my obasan, considering me and her act the same way. I guess it's kinda nice being friends with someone like you." Naruto said smiling widely.

Hinata gasped slightly and turned bright red. She'd never had anyone say something like that to her before and to have the person she admired the most say that to her - It was just beyond words. She wanted to say something back, but couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto was now staring at Hinata with a confused look.

"I like b-being your friend too...Naruto-kun." Hinata blurted out without stuttering.

Naruto was caught off guard at the statement. He really didn't expect her to say that.

"N-Naruto-kun...um are y-you...alright?" Hinata said nervously.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto put his hands on the back of his head smiling happily.

"If you two are finished, I think I'll take over watch from here." Kakashi said.

The Jounin was actually staring at him the two Genin the whole time they were 'bonding'.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Naruto laid down where he sat and within seconds, fell into a deep sleep.

"You can go to sleep too Hinata." Kakashi said.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Hinata smiled before lying down and drifting off to sleep.

"Well it looks like I've almost solved that little problem." Kakashi said, "I'll worry about the Naruto-Sasuke thing later."

-The next morning-

Hinata was the last one to wake up. Naruto stood over the put-out fire and Sasuke sat in a tree not far away from where she lay. The Hyuuga heiress got up and stretched, staring at the rising sun.

"Ah Hinata you're finally awake." Kakashi said, "Good, now we can leave."

Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was in and headed down the trail with the others following behind him. They all walked in silence, not saying a word to each other. Naruto was all but excited, he'd already lost intrest in the mission, seeing as there was no one he had to fight.

"I'm bored Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stated, "How much longer is it going to take?"

"Well if we hurry we could reach the River Country by noon and we'll stay there for a couple of hours. Then tomorrow, we'll deliver the package and leave as soon as possible to head home."

"Well let's hurry up then!" Naruto shouted.

"If you want us to speed up then we will."

Kakashi broke into a jog, signaling for the others to do the same. The three Genin followed their sensei down the path to their destination. Naruto jogged up past Sasuke smiling to himself, but growled when Sasuke jogged past him. The blond sped up and moved past the Uchiha again, only to have Sasuke jog pass him, refusing to let him take the lead. The two shinobi glared at each other and went into a fast run leaving Hinata and Kakashi in their dust.

"They're both so childish." Kakashi sighed, "I guess we should catch up with them."

Hinata nodded and shot down the path behind Kakashi. In only a couple of minutes, Hinata and Kakashi caught up to the two and ran at the pace they did. The whole time they ran Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other and gradually speeding up, making Hinata and Kakashi have to speed up as well.

In only about an hour they ran into more than just a few travellers. It didn't surprise them when a rather large village came into view. They quickly reached the village entrance and slowed to a walk, then entered the village.

It was crowded to say the least. Quite lively as well. Everything around seemed very similar to Konoha, so it felt as if they had already been here before. After only a couple minutes walking in the village, they were being already followed around by a large group of girls, obviously following Sasuke. Naruto glared at the Uchiha. '_Why does he get all the girls? Showoff!'_

The girls immediately began showering Sasuke with questions, which he - of course - ignored. Hinata looked at Sasuke then at the girls. _'They're just like the girls in Konoha.'_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when Naruto gasped. "A ramen shop!"

Hinata spotted the ramen stand. It looked a lot like the one Naruto always went to and in an instant, he ran over to the ramen stand, pulling his overstuffed frog wallet out of his pocket.

"I guess we should eat. Let's go." Kakashi said.

Hinata and Sasuke followed Kakashi over to the ramen stand, with the group of girls still in pursuit.

"Sasuke what are you going to do about these girls?" Hinata asked quietly.

"We're leaving soon, so we won't have to worry about them for much longer." Sasuke answered, "Besides thet're not nearly as annoying as Sakura or Ino."

Hinata smiled as they reached the stand. Naruto had already ordered them each a bowl of ramen. Kakashi and Sasuke sat to left of Naruto leaving an empty seat for her next to the blond. The Hyuuga blushed lightly before slowly sitting down next to him. Naruto smiled broadly at his food and practically shoved his face into it. Everyone around the stand stared at Naruto with weird looks, but the blond shinobi ignored them. Hinata on the other hand just smiled and began eating her own food. '_I like the way Naruto-kun acts. It's...funny.'_

After they finished eating the three Genin followed Kakashi to what appeared to be a hot springs. "We could all us a bath, so let's go here then we'll leave."

They all walked into the hot springs, Sasuke's new fan girls followed, and seperated to the boy and girls side. Hinata was followed by the fan girls and suddenly drowned with questions about Sasuke. At first Hinata tried to ignore the questions, but knew they weren't going to leave her alone until she answered them. So the Hyuuga quickly answered their questions, while undressing, leaving only her forehead protector hanging around her neck, and wrapping a towel around herself. Instead of following her into the hot springs they left, allowing Hinata to walk into the hot springs area by herself.

Hinata was surprised to see that hot springs were so big. It was almost as big as the one at the Hyuuga complex. Only a few women were there. The thirteen year old walked into the water and placed herself in a corner, closing her eyes. But before she had a chance to begin to relax, Hinata heard the voice of loud blond.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei why the hell did you push me in!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto it was an accident." Kakashi said calmly.

"Yeah I bet it was!"

The women in the hot springs all had their eyes fixed on the bamboo wall that seperated them from the men's side. Without hesitation, the women stood up out of the water and walked out of the hot springs leaving Hinata by herself. The kunoichi was used to Naruto's noisiness so she simply closed her eyes.

"May I join you?"

Hinata opened her eyes, turning around to see another girl walk into the hot springs. "Yes, if you want."

The girl looked like she was about seventeen, had long brown hair, and a Konoha forehead protector with a large scratch throught the center of it. But the thing that caught her attention was her eyes. They were the same color as hers.

"My name is Hyuuga Yoshiko." the girl smiled at Hinata, "It's nice to see you again, Hinata-sama."

* * *

How was it...don't forget to review and tell me if you all liked it...or just review to tell me what I need to work on...what do you think Yoshiko's roll in the story is...tell me what you think...or just wait till the next chapter comes out...well I'm out. 

Omniheart


	5. Haruko and Rinoku

_Yeah well heres the 5th chapter...thanks again to everyone whose reviewed up until now...and thanks to my BETA reader 2supersmart...um there's nothing really for me to tell you now so I'll just let you guys read now...don't forget to review when you're finished._

_Omni Heaven_

"Yoshiko?" Hinata questioned, "I-I'm sorry...but I don't know any Yoshiko."

"Oh it's not surprising, I left Konoha a while back, so most of the Hyuuga members just forgot about me." Yoshiko said, "But just so you know, I'm part of the main family."

"Oh...what exactly are you doing out here?" Hinata asked.

"Well um you see...it's kinda a business my friends and I made ourselves." Yoshiko answered, "But I should be the one asking you why you're out here. Seems a little far from the Hyuuga complex. Are you doing some sort of mission?"

"Y-Yes, how'd you know?" Hinata replied.

"Well it seems a little obvious considering you're wearing a forehead protector. I presume it's some sort of C-ranked mission."

Hinata simply nodded, needless to say she was a little surprised. Yoshiko looked up at the ceiling allowing Hinata to just stare at her.

"Where are your friends?" Hinata asked.

"Just out doing some business, we're supposed to meet out at the gate in a little bit, so I should be leaving soon. But first," Yoshiko put up a hand seal activating her Byakugan.

"W-What are you doing?" Hinata gasped.

"Shhhhh, I'm just taking a quick peek at the other side." Yoshiko giggled.

"W-What! Y-You shouldn't do stuff like that...it's a complete m-miss use of our blood limit."

"Oh lighten up a little Hinata-sama." Yoshiko said smiling, "Hey lookie there. Looks like there's a cute little blond there."

Hinata turned her normal shade of red. "Yoshiko-san please stop."

"Why Hinata-sama? Do you know that boy?" Yoshiko saw the expression on Hinata's face and giggled again, "Oh I'm guessing he's your boyfriend."

"No no...i-it's n-not like t-that." Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto-kun i-is just...a f-friend."

"Sure, whatever you say Hinata-sama. I'll leave your boyfriend alone and look at the boy he's fighting with. He's even better looking." Yoshiko stayed quite for a while, blushing non-stop.

After a couple minutes though, Yoshiko stood up and got out of the water, deactivating her Byakugan. "Well I must be going Hinata-sama. It was nice seeing you again. I hope we'll meet again, but for now I'll take my leave."

"Oh, good bye Yoshiko-san." Hinata replied, "But before you leave, may I ask where you'll go now."

"Where ever the next job is I guess." Yoshiko said quietly, sounding a bit sad, "Well bye."

Without another word, Yoshiko climbed out of the hot springs, leaving Hinata once again by herself. Hinata looked around the hot springs once more then at the bamboo wall. _'Maybe I could just take a peep. Wait what am I talking about? I'm no pervert. I shouldn't be like Yoshiko-san and use my Byakugan for things like that. B-But if I did, I'd get a glimpse of Naruto-kun n-n-n-...no stop it Hinata get a hold of yourself. You're no pervert Hinata.'_

_**"Sounds like you're getting a little desperate Hinata-chan."**_

_'That voice.'_ It was the same voice that had told Hinata to talk to Naruto the night before.

"Who is this?" Hinata looked around the hot springs, but as usual there was no one around.

The voice didn't reply, but caused Hinata to lose interest in the hot springs. The Hyuuga girl climbed out and into the room where her clothes were. She quickly put them on and headed out of the area, waiting next to the men's area for her team mates to come out.

-Meanwhile-

Yoshiko was about five minutes away from the hot springs and was now turning into some sort of alleyway. The alley was dark and quite small.

"Hello is anyone there?" Yoshiko called out.

No reply.

"Haruko-chan where the hell are you!" Yoshiko shouted.

"Oh quit your yelling already. I'm right here."

Yoshiko looked into the darkness to see a man walk into the light. He seemed to be in his twenties. He had green eyes, short black hair, wore a black robe type shirt, long black pants, and wore a hidden sand forehead protector with a large scratch through the center of it. "How many times do I have to tell you, to stop calling me that?"

"Well isn't Haruko your name?" Yoshiko said playfully.

"Well yeah, but..."

"Well then stop complaining you girl."

"Just because I have a girls name doesn't mean you should add the chan at the end." growled Haruko.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Where is Rinoku?" the Hyuuga asked.

"You mean the new kid?" Haruko replied, "He's somewhere around here. I just saw him before I-"

"I'm right here." called out a voice above them.

Yoshiko looked up to see a young boy that looked around fifteen hanging upside down from a pole extending from a building. The boy a long silver hair, bluish eyes, wore a sleeveless white shirt, short dark blue pants, no shoes, and a hidden sand forehead protector with a scratch through it.

"Where have you been?" Rinoku smiled.

"Exactly what I supposed to do." Yoshiko replied, "I simply followed my cousin and her group here to confirm that they had the package. It was inside of Kakashi's backpack so we shouldn't have any trouble locating it."

"Good job Yoshiko-chan, now what'll we do?" Rinoku released himself from the pole and landed on the ground in front of Yoshiko.

"Just leave everything to me. The only thing I want you two to do is get the other men and be waiting at the oasis in the Wind Country for us to arrive. Haruko, I simply want you to attack when night falls. While they're distracted I'll go and take the package and get out of there," Yoshiko ordered.

"What if something goes wrong?" Haruko asked, "You do have another plan don't you?"

"Oh course I do." Yoshiko said nervously, "Um let's see...Oh I know. Rinoku I want you to just come in and take one of them hostage. Yeah that's simple enough. We'll have them trade out the package for the hostage. I don't think there should be any problem if that happens."

"Sounds good enough, even though you just made it up." Haruko laughed earning a rather evil smile from Yoshiko.

"You shouldn't be laughing Haruko-chan, don't you remember what happened last mission?" Yoshiko smiled, "You didn't listen to my orders. If something like that happens again, then I'll have to take the liberty of killing you, and I promise to make it very painful."

Haruko's smile quickly turned into a frown resulting in the laughing of Rinoku.

"What are you laughing about Rinoku, you may be new, but don't think I won't hesitate to kill you as well. I didn't have a problem killing my parents and I don't have a problem killing someone like you. Your blood limit is strong, but it would never help you against me, you understand?" Yoshiko placed her hand on his head still smiling, "Just remember to follow orders and I won't have to kill you like I did my parents and the eight other Jounins before you."

"Whatever Yoshiko-chan, I'm not an idiot like some people alright. So stop treating me like Haruko." Rinoku slapped Yoshiko's hand off her head, "Now you'd better hurry to meet up with your little cousin or whatever."

Yoshiko's smile suddenly lost it's evil look and turned back to her old one. "Alright then, just remember the plan and you two won't have to die. Oh and make sure the Jounins don't go with you, alright? I don't want to have them risking their lives for this type of mission. I mean, it's only meaningless strength if we don't need it, right?"

Without another word Yoshiko left the alley and headed towards the village exit.

-Back to Hinata-

About ten minutes later Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke walked out of the area quickly spotting Hinata.

"Oh Hinata you're out earlier than I thought." Kakashi said, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm just fine...I just finished early." Hinata replied.

She truthfully wanted to stay longer, but that voice bothered her. Before she didn't mind it, thinking that it was probably just the wind or something like that. But now it was really starting to worry her. It could just be something like her conscience, but the white eyed girl really doubted it, so right now she'd think nothing of it.

"I guess we can go ahead and leave then." Kakashi muttered, "Let's get out of here before Sasuke's little fans appear."

That little comment earned Kakashi a frown from the Uchiha. They quickly walked to the village exit, avoiding every girl they'd seen earlier. By the time they reached it, Hinata caught a glimpse of a familiar Hyuuga standing by the gate. "Yoshiko-san?"

"Hm?" Yoshiko turned to see Hinata walking towards her with her team, "Oh Hinata-sama what are you doing here? Oh wait don't tell me. You're going to the Wind Country aren't you."

Yoshiko now wore a red short skirt, a tight short sleeved red shirt out lined in black, and very loose red sleeves that started at her elbows and went to her hands and was also outlined in back.

"H-How'd you know?" Hinata asked when she reached her cousin.

Yoshiko simply smiled and looked at her team. "I'm guessing this is your team. Oh lookie, it's the cute little blond from before, and the raven haired boy too."

"Hey Hinata, who's she?" Naruto asked, blushing a little from her comment.

"Oh, t-this is a...r-relative of mine. H-Hyuuga Yoshiko." Hinata answered, "Um Yoshiko, t-these a-are my friends, U-Uzumaki N-Naruto-kun, Uchiha Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Nice to meet you three." Yoshiko smiled.

"Yoshiko-chan are you a shinobi for Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"No not anymore. I retired a while back. Right now I'm in my own business with some friends. I'm supposed to meet them at Sunagakure to meet up with our next client,"Yoshiko answered. "I just couldn't throw away this forehead protector though. Besides it kinda helps with the type of things I do."

"Interesting, so why exactly were you waiting here?" Kakashi asked, "I'm guessing you weren't waiting for any friends since they're in Suna."

"You're right Kakashi-kun." Yoshiko patted the Jounin on the back still smiling, "If you really need to know, I was simply thinking. I'd been there for a couple minutes before you guys came."

Kakashi nodded. "Well I guess we should be leaving then."

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei can't Yoshiko-chan come with us? We're going to the same place right." Naruto exclaimed.

"Oooh that's a great idea Naruto-kun." Yoshiko said hugging Naruto from behind causing him to blush, "How about it Kakashi-kun."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, we're just traveling together. Look Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun, and even Sasuke-kun seems to want me to come." Yoshiko put her head in between the three Genin and pressed them all together, earning a slight frown from Sasuke, "It'll be fun. Besides, it'll only take us about a day's walk to get there."

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei it could be fun!" Naruto agreed.

"Hinata what do you think. I mean she is your cousin, so I'll leave this up to you." Kakashi looked at the young Hyuuga.

Hinata herself didn't really know. She couldn't help, but seem jealous of her cousin who'd gotten her crush to like her the moment they met. _'What do I say? I mean she is my cousin and we are going to the same place. It could be a little fun.'_

Before Hinata opened her mouth to answer a familiar voice stopped her. **_"No no Hinata-chan. Tell her no."_**

"W-Why?" Hinata said under her breath.

_**"Just think. You and Naruto were just getting to know each other and if she came there's no telling what would happen."**_

The voice seemed to have a point. But still, it's her cousin. "I guess it's okay."

Hinata simply heard the voice sigh before fading away like it usually did. In return for her agreement, Hinata earned a bone crushing hug from her cousin.

"Thank you Hinata-sama!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

Yoshiko let go of her allowing the Hyuuga heir to swallow mouth fulls of air. Kakashi simply sighed and began heading down a path towards Suna. The three Genin and Yoshiko followed Kakashi down the path. Hinata took a quick look back at the village as it faded away into the distance. Yoshiko seemed to be hanging on a now very annoyed Uchiha.

"Sooo Sasuke-kun, you're supposed to be the um...'soul survivor' of your clan right?" Yoshiko giggled.

The Uchiha decided to ignore the Hyuuga like she did almost every girl. Yoshiko frowned and turned to Kakashi, who appeared to be reading his book, blushing a little as he read. She quickly walked to his side and began staring at his book.

"What book is that?" Yoshiko asked.

Kakashi showed her the cover which read 'Come Come Paradise', causing Yoshiko to smile real big.

"I love that book!"

This caught the Jounins attention. "You've read it?"

"Oh course I do. It's like the best book in the world!" she exclaimed, "I know it's an adult book, but I got is a gift from one of my friends and I couldn't take my eyes off it."

At that instant Yoshiko and Kakashi began talking about the perverted book. Both of them blushing as the talked about different parts. Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke stared at the two with confusion, especially Kakashi. They'd never seen this side of their silver haired sensei before. To be honest it was quite funny seeing them giggle and blush about the book.

-Later that day-

They'd already crossed the border into the Wind Country. The air immediately grew dry as they reached the desert.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei how much longer is it going to take us to get there?" Naruto groaned, interrupting Kakashi and Yoshiko's conversation.

"We left the River Country from it's northern side and are heading Southwest to Suna. Considering the fact that the sand slows us down, it should take us till morning to get there." Kakashi answered.

"Morning?" Yoshiko questioned, "Shouldn't we find some sort of oasis before nightfall?"

"If we plan on sleeping, then yes." Kakashi replied, "But I'm not very sure we'll reach one."

"Oh don't be so sure Kakashi-kun." Yoshiko quickly did a string of hand seals to activate her Byakugan, "I can see about 450 meters around me so we will find an oasis."

_'450 meters!' _This surprised Hinata, considering not many people in her clan could see that far at such a young age. To tell the truth, Hinata could only see up to about 40 or 50 meters, but she was still getting stronger so it didn't bother her.

The group continued walking for quite a while while Kakashi and Yoshiko continued talking about about their book. Hinata couldn't stop herself from smiling at the sight of the two. Sasuke, on the other hand, was getting very fed up with it. The two had been talking about the book for hours and wouldn't shut up. The Uchiha was about to interrupt them when Yoshiko suddenly stopped and looked to the left.

"What's the matter Yoshiko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Someones coming." Yoshiko informed. _'It better not be them. I told them not to come until we reached the oasis.'_

"Can you tell who it is?" Kakashi asked putting his book into his pouch.

"Yeah, it's a average-sized group of what seemed to be bandits and a couple ninja. The ninja seem to be from Suna, but it's hard to tell from this distance." Yoshiko squinted looking out in the direction they were coming, "There are about 15 of them and only five are ninja, but it's hard to tell if they're coming for us. From the looks of it, they are carrying weapons so they probably are after us."

"Well then let's just wait here until that is confirmed. Until it's confirmed that they're after us, we don't move." Kakashi ordered, "It's possible they could be after the package for the Kazekage."

The group continued waiting as the group ninja continued their way. As they got closer Kakashi turned to look at Hinata.

_'Damn it. It's Haruko I specifically told him not to come until we reached the oasis._ _For that I'll have to kill some of his men.'_

"Hinata go ahead and activate your Byakugan, it seems like they are coming in our direction." Kakashi said, "If they are, then we'll have to fight them. But we'll have be very careful. The ninja have to be Chuunin at the very least. It's also very possible for there to be a Jounin in the group."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told.

"What we'll have to do is take out the weak ones first, then go after the ninja. If they are Chuunin, then it shouldn't be to hard for us to take care of them." Yoshiko smiled.

"Bring them on, I'll take them all by myself!" Naruto shouted.

"Well you're confident." Yoshiko giggled, "I like that."

This only strengthened Naruto's confidence and at the same time blush.

_Naruto-kun. _For the first time in Hinata's life, she felt a little jealous.

_**"Didn't I tell you something like this was going to happen? But nobody ever listens to me."**_

Hinata decided to ignore the voice and Naruto's blushing. _I shouldn't think anything of it right now. Besides, we're about to start fighting._

All of a sudden Hinata heard the voice loudly say, **_"Oi Hinata-chan this is your chance to show Naruto how strong you are."_**

The voice was right. This would be Hinata's perfect chance to show not only Naruto, but everyone how strong she really was...but mainly Naruto. The Hyuuga couldn't stop herself from imagining how everything would go. She pictured the blond shinobi watching with amazement as she took out everyone of the shinobi and pictured her cousin praising her along with everyone else.

"Oi Hinata!" yelled the blond.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata muttered still in pondering her own thoughts or you could say fantasies.

"Look out!"

Hinata was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts to see a number of shuriken heading towards her and everyone else was far away from that spot. The Hyuuga heir gasped, only to be see a familiar girl step in front of her. "Kaiten!"

"Yoshiko-san." Hinata gasped as her cousin began spinning rapidly with a dome of chakra spinning around her, causing the shuriken to deflect off of it.

"What the hell are you doing Hinata-sama. I expected you to leap at the chance to impress your little boyfriend." Yoshiko frowned, "Your really disappointing me."

Naruto glanced over at Yoshiko and Hinata after kicking one of the bandits hard in the face.

Yoshiko turned away from Hinata. "Now if you don't mind, let's go."

Hinata nodded and and quickly turned around to see one of the bandits swinging a small axe down at her. She easily caught his wrist and thrust her palm into his stomach, causing the man to pass out. While she did this, she could see Yoshiko make quick work of two of the bandits, while Kakashi did the same with one of the ninja. Sasuke had a kunai out and was fighting with one of the ninja. Naruto took out another bandit and headed straight for one of the ninja. Hinata took the liberty of knocking out a couple more bandits before spotting one of the ninja running towards her.

She quickly spun around and grabbed a number shuriken, throwing them at the ninja. The shuriken were easily dodged and countered with some shuriken of his own. Hinara grabbed a kunai from her pouch and deflected the kunai, before throwing it at him and preforming a number of hand seals. _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

Hinata blew a large fireball at the ninja. Hinata's opponent jumped high above the fireball towards Hinata, but before he reached her Yoshiko appeared in front of her.

"Yoshiko!" exclaimed the ninja.

"Hello there Haruko-chan." Yoshiko said.

Yoshiko smiled and jumped at the man kneeing him hard in the face, causing him to fly back and hit the ground. The ninja quickly got up only to have Yoshiko press her palm against his chest. Her opponent spat out a large amount of blood, stumbling back holding his chest. "Damn it Yoshiko. Why?"

"Don't talk like that Haruko-chan. I'm sure you remember what I told you." Yoshiko said just loud enough for only him to hear.

"B-But..."

Before Haruko had any chance to recover, Yoshiko crouched down getting into a stance any Hyuuuga member would notice. "Your punishment for disobeying me and attacking my cousin will be...**_death_**!"

At that moment everyone around her felt a huge murderous intent as Yoshiko's smile grew evil. "Good bye Haruko-chan! Hakke Rokujuu yonshou!"

All of a sudden the Hyuuga began thrusting her fingers into his tenketsu, starting off at 2, then 4, to 8, 16, 32, and finally 64. Hinata watched with amazement at her cousin as she continued raining blows down upon Harutko until she finished the attack sending him flying back into the ground. The man laid on the ground for a moment before letting out a loud grown and passing out.

"Tch, he's still alive. I thought that would've killed him." Yoshiko smiled her old happy smile and put her hands on the back of her head, _Oh well I'll just deal with him later._

"Yoshiko-chan that was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

She and Hinata both deactivated their Byakugan and turned to the blond. Kakashi and Sasuke walked over to the 16 year old seeming quite impressed. Hinata on the other hand just couldn't help herself from being both surprised and jealous. Naruto had yet again went to acknowledge Yoshiko, completely forgetting about her.

**_"Didn't I tell you not to let her come?" _**said the voice.

Hinata soon found herself balling her hand into a fist, squeezing tightly.

"Hinata-sama you did good." Yoshiko smiled, "I didn't think you could use the Juuken that well, and you even used fire jutsu. Quite impressive."

"T-Thank you Yoshiko-san." Hinata un-balled her fist and smiled, "Thanks a lot."

"Hey Hinata did you see me fight that ninja Hinata?" Naruto asked, "I was kicking that guy's ass, that is until he started cheating!"

"C-Cheating?" Hinata replied.

"Yeah he started cheating and stuff." Naruto frowned, "You believe me right?"

"O-Oh course Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed.

She'd never acted this way around him before. She seemed to be coming more comfortable around him. To tell the truth it was partly because of Yoshiko and also the weird voice that was always talking to her. _'Thank you.'_

"There's no such thing as cheating in a fight Naruto-kun." Yoshiko giggled, "It's okay for you to admit that Kakashi-kun saved you and Sasuke-kun's life. If it weren't for him you two would be dead. Isn't that right Kakashi-kun."

Yoshiko was now hanging off of Kakashi's neck smiling happily. But to her disappointment he didn't reply.

_Well what did you think...I hope this wasn't a cliffy like my last chapter...oh and sorry about the length of the chapter, the others will actually be just as long for a while...don't forget to review, ya know...so you can tell me what I need to work on or if you just liked it or not._

_Omni Heaven_


	6. Oasis

"Yoshiko we need to talk." Kakashi said.

They'd already put the bandits and ninja in a big pile. Well all except for Haruko, who Yoshiko had thrown over her shoulder. "Sure Kakashi-kun."

"You three stay here, I just need to talk to Yoshiko about something." Kakashi ordered.

Kakashi and Yoshiko turned away from the three and walked out of ear shot from them.

"What did you need to speak about?" Yoshiko asked.

"Do you know that man you're holding?"

"This guy? No idea who he is." Yoshiko shook her head.

"Then why do you keep him with you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Oh that's easy. If he's a missing Sand ninja then shouldn't we take him back to Suna?" She answered, "The same with the other three ninja as well."

"Yoshiko, I get the feeling that you're lying to me," Kakashi said squinting at the Hyuuga, "I don't really like being lied to. Now tell me what you're 'business' is."

"My business? Well I thought you'd know." Yoshiko laughed, "I'm simply a mercenary...well kinda. If you want to know, me and my friends were going to meet up at Suna."

"Mercenary, huh?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "That must mean, you're a missing nin, right?"

"I guess you could say that. But I'm more of retired than missing." Yoshiko admitted, "I don't think I'm wanted or anything."

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

"Well I don't think you can." Yoshiko sighed, "Wait I know. You can take me back to Konoha to confirm with the Hokage or something. How does that sound?"

"I guess we could try that. But until then, I'm going to keep my eye on you," Kakashi informed, "So let's just go on about our business...oh and try not to tell Hinata or any of them about this."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Kakashi-kun." Yoshiko pretended to zip her mouth shut.

"Alright then, I'll just put those bandits and ninja under a Genjutsu until I can send for someone to get them. That means leave that man here."

Yoshiko continued to wear her smile as she nodded and walked back over to the Genin with Kakashi. The Jounin quickly preformed a Genjutsu on the bandits and ninja when Yoshiko put Haruko with the other bandits before turning back to his team. "Let's go."

"Finally, let's find that Oasis before the sun goes down. I don't want to be traveling all night!" Naruto shouted.

"I hear that!" Yoshiko agreed shouting equally as loud.

-Meanwhile-

Hana sat on a bench in the park under a tree. It'd been almost three days since Hinata left for her mission. It was getting quite boring not being able to train her daughter, but it gave her time to think about the some random things of the past. She sighed. Just before she was about to get up and leave a certain purple haired Jounin appeared hanging from a branch in front of her.

"Hello Anko-chan, what exactly are you doing?" Hana smiled, "You weren't trying to scare me again, were you?"

Anko frowned and released herself from the tree, landing on her hands and getting to her feet. "You're not very fun Hana-chan."

"Sorry...I just have a lot on my mind." Hana apologized.

"Oh, you're worried about Hinata, right?" Anko asked, resulting in Hana nodding. "Well don't be, Naruto's with her."

"That exactly what I'm afraid of." Hana smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anko frowned, "I'll have you know that my Naruto has easily perfected a B-ranked jutsu."

"A B-ranked jutsu huh, which one?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Anko put her hands on the back of her head smiling, "It only took him a couple hours to do and I'll have you know that Bunshin no Jutsu was his worst jutsu until I helped him."

"Is that so, well I guess I feel a whole bunch better knowing that you taught Naruto a jutsu that you only just learned." Hana teased, "Does the Hokage even know about this?"

"Well of course not. If I'd told the Hokage-sama about this he'd surely have my head." Anko shouted, "Listen Hana-chan, the only reason I taught it to him is because it was one 'her' favorite jutsu."

Anko's expression grew sad as she fixated her eyes to the ground. Hana saw the sadness in the Special Jounin's eyes and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Look Anko-chan, I'm sure Naruto will look after my Hinata." Hana wore a warm smile, "Don't worry about Naruto either. He seems strong enough, besides it doesn't seem like his inherited demon blood has activated in the least bit."

Anko looked into the eyes of the Uchiha smiling back at her, feeling a bit reassured. "Thats good to hear."

-Back to the others-

"I see one," Yoshiko informed pointing off into the distance, "An oasis."

"An oasis? That's good to hear, it seems like the sun is just starting to set. Let's hurry up and set up camp when we reach it," Kakashi replied not taking his eyes off his book.

Without another word, Naruto and Yoshiko shot off in the direction the Hyuuga pointed in. Sasuke simply sighed and continued walking as coolly as possible. Hinata watched her crush as he and her cousin ran off towards the now visible oasis. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't hear the voice that had protesting like before. It usually gave her some sort of advice when Naruto ran off with her cousin.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the oasis and - to their surprise - it seemed a whole lot bigger than it appeared to be from afar. It was more like a miniature forest, with what seemed to be large palm trees. The group walked into the oasis looking around at the area. In no time at all they found a large body of water and a couple of hot springs not far from there. The only thing separating it from the hot springs was a wall of palm trees.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp," Kakashi said as they came into a clearing, "The sun is already setting so Yoshiko, go ahead and use your Byakugan to search the area for any type of bandits. Hinata, you and Sasuke go ahead and get some fire wood and me and Naruto will go ahead and set up camp."

"No problem." Yoshiko activated her Byakugan to see the surrounding area.

The Hyuuga quickly spotted the Rinoku about fifty feet away with an old man. She smiled at the sight of this, but at the same time felt a bit of rage. _I told him not to bring any experienced Jounin, but I guess it was needed since Haruko disobeyed me. But why him of all people? That old man is going to get too serious. _

"Geez, what a bother." Yoshiko sighed.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked, surprising the girl.

_Damn I actually said that out loud! _Yoshiko smiled nervously and replied, "Oh it's nothing, the area's clear."

Kakashi stared at Yoshiko suspiciously then turned away allowing the Hyuuga to sigh yet again.

-Meanwhile-

Hinata and Sasuke weren't very far away looking for firewood. The two walked in silence, picking up pieces of wood off the ground. Sasuke glanced over at the Hyuuga and thought back on what Hana had said a couple day's earlier.

_So Hinata's my cousin. It's hard to imagine someone like her is half Uchiha. _Sasuke sighed, _Well I guess I might as well get to know her while we're alone._

"Uh, Hinata?" Hinata looked at the Uchiha.

"Yes Sasuke, what is it?"

"I just wanted to um...ask who taught you the Goukakyuu no Jutsu?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh...my mother taught me." Hinata answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason...it's just that I'm a little surprised that you knew such a move." Hinata stared weirdly at him, "Don't take it the wrong way, it's just that you don't seem like the type of person to use fire jutsu and considering the fact that it's a Chuunin level jutsu I guess I was just...impressed. Normally only Genin from my clan can use that jutsu so easily."

"O-Oh...well me and you are basically from the same clan so you shouldn't really be that surprised," Hinata smiled, "I mean we are cousins, right?"

"You're right, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised."

The two continued picking up firewood in silence until they found what they needed and the silence was broken. But this time it was by Hinata.

"Sasuke, um can I ask you a question." Hinata stopped and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask...it's just that..."

"Does it have to do with Naruto?" Hinata was speechless.

_How did he know? _Hinata felt a little taken back, but went ahead and nodded.

"I thought so. Well what about him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, do you hate him?" Sasuke frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Yes...yes I do," Sasuke answered coldly, "I truthfully hate Naruto with a burning passion."

"W-Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's the single most annoying person I have ever met in my life. I guess he's always just gotten on my nerves and somehow I've gotten on his." Sasuke looked up into the now purple-tinted sky, "In a way we are kind of alike. We've both; in a way, grown up living without any parents. But that doesn't change the fact that I indeed hate him. I truthfully don't understand what you see in him Hinata."

Hinata smiled lightly at her cousin, "I understand that not many people do. But I'm sure you'll all understand soon enough."

Sasuke seemed confused at Hinata's words. He stared at her as she walked past him still smiling. The Uchiha quickly followed his cousin trying not think of what Hinata had told him. But less than a minute later Hinata stopped when she spotted Naruto and Yoshiko walking together.

"I thought they were setting up camp." Sasuke stated, "What are they doing out here?"

"I-I don't know?" Hinata replied.

The two stopped walking and faced each other. Naruto's mouth began moving, but it was impossible for them to hear at the distance they were at. Hinata found herself moving closer to the two against her will as Yoshiko began to speak, but she didn't tr to stop herself. Sasuke was a little surprised to see this, but instead of following her, he continued towards the campsite.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what do you think about my cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Naruto took a second to think about it before answering, "Oh you mean Hinata right?"

_Well he's kinda slow. _Yoshiko smiled, "Yeah Hinata-sama. How exactly do you feel about her?"

"Um Hinata. Well before we were put on the same team I thought she was kinda weird. She was always looking at me and when I made eye contact with her she looked away and began playing with her fingers." Yoshiko sighed wondering how he could be so dumb, "But now that I've gotten to know her I think she's really cool."

"You think she's cool?" Yoshiko questioned.

Naruto nodded. "She's really strong and nice and well...cool."

Hinata tightened her grip on the firewood she held as she turned a light shade of pink. _He truly thinks I'm...cool._

"That's good to here. But what about that outfit she wears?" Yoshiko smirked.

"What about it?" Naruto questioned.

"Well you know." Yoshiko nudged Naruto lightly with her elbow, "I'm sure you like it."

"Well yeah, it's pretty cool-looking."

"Only pretty cool-looking?" Yoshiko smile grew larger, "It's pretty revealing if you ask me."

Hinata blushed even more as she tried to cover herself with the wood. _Reveling?_

Yoshiko looked at the rather confused look on the blond's face before sighing. "Don't tell me you haven't taken any time to look at Hinata-sama's figure. I mean come on...you're a guy."

"Figure?" Naruto replied, "Well I haven't really thought about it."

"That's kinda weird if you ask me. I mean I'm a female and I've even noticed that. Even girls like me take the time to look at the figures of people." Yoshiko placed her hand on his head, "Well I guess you're just not a pervert like me or Kakashi-kun. Oh well, I shouldn't expect you to be one at this age, but even so, you should take the time to look."

That statement was supposed to be more of a compliment than anything else, but to Naruto it seemed like more of an insult. "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Naruto put up the required hand seal and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. When it cleared Naruto appeared as a naked girl posing for Yoshiko.

"Wow, I'm guessing this is you're own jutsu, because I've never seen this before." Yoshiko crossed her arms, "I guess you proved me wrong."

Naruto began to release the jutsu, but was quickly stopped by the 16 year old.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked in a feminine voice.

"Don't release that jutsu yet alright?" Yoshiko said.

"Why?"

"Just don't?" Yoshiko giggled, "Stay hidden, alright? Only come out when I say."

"But Yoshiko-chan I don't understand what you want me do." Naruto frowned.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Yoshiko pushed Naruto behind a tree, "Just stay here until I bring Kakashi-kun."

With those words Naruto quickly understood what she was trying to do and smiled. "Oh! Alright!"

"Good good, I'll be right back Naruto-kun."

Without another word Yoshiko set off towards the camp while Naruto waited behind a tree. The blond didn't notice the lavender eyed Hyuuga not far from him. Hinata thought back when Naruto had used this same jutsu to embarrass Iruka during class.

**_That face! It looks exactly like her. _**The voice growled.

All of a sudden Hinata was blinded by a flash of light and a woman appeared in front of her.

"W-What is this?"

The woman looked exactly like Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu, but she wore clothes. Different pictures of the woman began flashing through Hinata's mind. They all looked about the same, but the only difference between the pictures were that she was simply wearing different clothes. _Who is this?_

"Hinata?"

Hinata was pulled back into reality to see Naruto still in his female form mere inches away from her face. The Hyuuga girl gasped while stumbling back into a tree and dropping the firewood she was holding.

"N-Naruto-kun...sorry I was j-just...well..." Hinata stuttered.

"When did you get here?" Naruto asked, his voice still sounding feminine.

"O-Oh, only a m-minute ago." Hinata blushed, "I -just saw you h-hiding behind a tree l-like that."

"Oh well stay here then and watch what I'm going to do with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto giggled.

Hinata nodded slowly and Naruto hid back behind the tree he was behind a few seconds ago, while she simply went back to her other hiding spot. Not more than a minute later, Kakashi and Yoshiko came into view walking towards Naruto.

"What is it you needed to show me Yoshiko?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh you'll see Kakashi-kun, I'm sure you'll like it a lot." Yoshiko assured pulling Kakashi towards the spot.

All of a sudden a big cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. The Jounin waited for the smoke to clear before he did anything.

The naked Oiroke form of Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi, posing for him by putting her hands on the back of his head and poking his chest forward.

"Hey there Kakashi-kun." Naruto said in the most sexy voice he could possibly make.

Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of this. Before the Jounin could do anything else Naruto grabbed the Jounin and pulled his face down into her breasts. Naruto held his sensei in the position for about ten seconds before letting go of him and burst into laughter at the sight of a red spot of blood on his mask where his nose was.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei look at your mask!" Naruto laughed in unison with Yoshiko, "You're just as big of a pervert as old man Hokage!"

Naruto released the jutsu revealing his short thirteen year old self. Hinata smiled a small smile at the sight of the blood spot on Kakashi's mask. _I didn't think Kakashi-sensei would fall for such a trick._

Hinata waited for a moment for her cousin and crush to spot laughing, but they didn't. So Hinata simply decided to pick up the firewood she'd dropped and head back to camp unnoticed. The thirteen year old could hear Naruto and Yoshiko's laughter for a good distance before it finally faded away. She was then left in silence to ponder on the events that had happened earlier.

_Who was that woman? _Hinata thought, _Maybe I'm just being dumb or something, but I'm sure I've seen her before._

The young Hyuuga sighed. "I should probably just forget about."

**_I wouldn't recommend it Hinata-chan, _**said the familiar voice.

Hinata stopped and looked around for the source of the voice. "Where is that voice coming from."

_**Right here.**_

Hinata turned back around, but no one was around. Without hesitating, she dropped the firewood again and put up a hand seal activating her Byakugan. She quickly looked out as far as she could see for the source of the voice, but no one was around except a still laughing Naruto and Yoshiko with an embarrassed looking Kakashi.

"Where are you?" Hinata called out.

She expected the voice to reply, but it didn't.

"Where are you?" she repeated.

But there was still no reply. Hinata sighed and deactivated her Byakugan, then bent down to pick up the firewood she dropped. When she picked them up Hinata quickly made her way back to the camp where she saw Sasuke fighting with an imaginary opponent.

"Sasuke." Hinata said putting her firewood down near his.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata and continued fighting his imaginary opponent. "Did you hear anything you liked?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Y-Yes."

Sasuke glanced at his cousin again and smiled before dodging an imaginary punch. Hinata leaned against a tree and stared at a purplish sky.

-Twenty Minutes Later-

The three shinobi came back. Naruto and Yoshiko had finally stopped laughing and Kakashi had somehow gotten the blood spot off his mask. Sasuke stopped fighting his imaginary opponent and looked at the three.

"Sasuke could you go ahead and get the fire started? The temperature is already starting to decrease," Kakashi said with his nose buried in his book.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed some firewood, then did a weaker version of the Goukakyuu no Jutsu to lit the wood. Yoshiko suddenly appeared next to Hinata smiling.

"Oh hello Yoshiko-san." Hinata smiled nervously.

"Hey Hinata-sama how about me and you go to the hot springs over there." Yoshiko said pointing at the hot springs nearest to them, "I didn't really get to stay in the other one that long and this sand is getting me real dirty."

"Um well...I guess so," Hinata said shyly.

"Good good, let's go." Yoshiko grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her to the hot springs.

"Where are you two going?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to take a bath, so don't try and peak on us," Yoshiko said winking at the group of boys.

Hinata blushed a little as they went behind the wall of trees, quickly getting undressed. Hinata stood at the edge of the hot springs and dipped her toe in it.

"Hinata-sama what are you doing? Just get in!"

Yoshiko suddenly pushed her younger cousin in the water and jumped in after her. Hinata's head burst out of the water to see Yoshiko laughing at her.

"Are you okay, little Hinata-sama?" Yoshiko laughed.

Hinata frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh quit your whining Hinata-sama," Yoshiko sat by the walls of the hot springs, "You need to learn to live a little."

Hinata sighed and sat next to her cousin. The two sat in silence for a minute before Yoshiko spoke.

"You were listening to me and Naruto talk weren't you?" Yoshiko placed her hand in Hinata's hair, "It's okay, I was hoping you'd hear it."

"U-Um Yoshiko-san...do you really think my outfit is w-well...revealing?" Hinata asked.

Yoshiko looked up Hinata's outfit for a moment before answering. "Well I can understand why you wore it. It'd be really easy to move in, but to tell you the truth. I don't think it's that revealing, but I wouldn't expect someone like you to wear anything that shows off your figure."

"O-Oh, well I'm not," Hinata assured, "It's just my kaa-chan took away my normal cloths and gave me these. You see I normally wear something completely different from this."

"I believe you Hinata-sama," Yoshiko looked up into the sky.

The sun had already fallen and stars now filled the sky. Hinata looked at the 16 year old and smiled. "Yoshiko-chan?"

Yoshiko noticed the chan she added at the end of her name and smiled. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Thank you." Hinata said, "You know...for helping me with Naruto-kun."

"Oh don't worry about it Hinata-sama. Just trying to do a good deed."

"You don't need to call me that anymore. We're friends now. Right Yoshiko-chan?" Yoshiko tore her eyes from the stars and looked at a now smiling Hinata.

"Y-Yeah, Hinata-...chan."

Yoshiko seemed quite confused at the emotions Hinata was showing towards her. The only person that showed her this much kindness was her mother and father. _To bad they're dead now._

"Hinata-chan, what would you do if Naruto-kun were to die?" Yoshiko was no longer smiling and after that comment, neither was Hinata, "I mean hypothetically. Just what would you do."

"I-I don't know." Hinata looked up at the sky, "I've never thought about it. I mean Naruto-kun is my role model. He's the one I usually thought of for confidence. If he were to die, I'd...I don't even want to think about it. Sorry."

A single tear rolled down Hinata's face as she continued looking up into the sky.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked such a question." Yoshiko apologized.

The apology didn't stop another tear from rolling down Hinata's face. She quickly wiped it away before looking at Yoshiko. "It's okay."

_Wait what am I doing here just talking to her? I should be getting the package from Kakashi-kun. _Yoshiko quickly activated her Byakugan to see the three shinobi had gone to the hot springs. She quickly found Kakashi's backpack and the item inside of it. It was a brown box and inside that was a exactly what Yoshiko was looking for.

_Bingo._


	7. Battle With Rinoku: Naruto's Change

_Here's the next chapter yal...sorry it took me so long to post it...thanks 2supersmart for BETA reading again...and thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far...well I should let yall go ahead and read the chapter, so I will...don't forget to review._

_Omni Heaven_

* * *

Hinata immediately spotted Yoshiko's activated Byakugan and blushed lightly. 

â€œYoshiko-chan please tell me you're not peaking on the others again,â€ Hinata sighed, â€œyou really shouldn't use your Byakugan for things like that.â€

_That's right she doesn't know. _Yoshiko smiled pervertedly, â€œOh come on Hinata-chan you should try it. Don't you wanna just get one peep at your little Naruto-kun. I'm sure you'll be quite happy with the results.â€

â€œW-Well...n-no I can't!â€ Hinata wrapped her arms around herself blushing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't appologize for that...you're just not like me." Yoshiko giggled, "Or Kakashi-kun."

Hinata continued to hug herself, closing her eyes trying not to let a perverted thought come into her head.

"I wish I was more like you Yoshiko-chan." Hinata said.

"Like how?" Yoshiko asked.

"Well you know...out going." Hinata answered quietly, "You're so confident about things and don't care what others think. Like Naruto-kun. I just wish I could be like you."

_More like me? _Yoshiko was surprised at the statment, _You don't want to be like me Hinata-chan. I may be like Naruto-kun, but you don't know how different we are from each other._

She continued hugging herself and kept her eyes closed for a couple minutes before she felt Yoshiko put her hand on her head. The young Hyuuga opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her cousin, expecting to see her smiling. But to here surprise she was doing the exact opposite. She'd never seen her cousin wear an expression like this. Yoshiko had also lost all the happiness she usually had in her lavender eyes.

"Yoshiko-chan what's the matter?" Hinata asked, removing Yoshiko's hand from her head and holding it in her own.

"Hinata-chan don't ever become like me," Yoshiko whisphered in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ever become like me," Yoshiko repeated.

"I don't understand Yoshiko-chan," Hinata shrugged, "Do you mean a pervert?"

Normally Yoshiko would have laughed, but this time she was serious. "Look Hinata-chan I'm being serious. I don't ever want you to be like me, alright?"

"I understand, but...Yoshiko-chan, why are you saying this?"

"Hinata-chan you see my forehead protector?" Yoshiko grabbed her forehead protector and pointed at the scratch running through it, "Do you know what this means."

"Well um...no." Hinata shrugged, "Is it something bad?"

"Yes Hinata-chan! I'm an S-ranked missing nin. You should never want to become like me," Yoshiko tied the forehead protector on her forehead.

"S-ranked? B-But how?"

"I killed my parents and eight Jounin that were after me." Yoshiko's voice became cold, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were scared of me now."

Hinata stared at Yoshiko with a mixture of confusion and horror as her cousin climbed out of the hot springs. "Y-Yoshiko-chan...why?"

"Hinata-chan don't bother trying to complete this mission anymore, alright? Also, I'd like it if you and your friends to not follow me, because if you do, I can't guarantee your safety," Yoshiko informed while she slipped her cloths on without drying herself. "I can ensure that you're okay if you just stay away from me, but if you do decide to follow me, then I'd advise you to stay away from a boy with silver hair. I don't want you going anywhere near him, but it'd be in your best interest just to not follow me at all."

Yoshiko left Hinata in the hot springs and walked over to Kakashi's bag. She opened it and pulled the box from it. Hinata on the other hand just continued staring in the spot where Yoshiko stood before she left, not even thinking about going after her. The only thing she could here now was the female voice screaming at the top of her lungs. **_"That little bitch! Oi Hinata-chan you'd better tell that sensei of yours now. You can't allow her to get away!"_**

"Killed her parents?" Hinata muttered.

_**"What the hell are you talking about! This is no time to be mourning over a lost cause!" **_shouted the voice, **_"Come on Hinata-chan, think of this as a chance to impress Naruto."_**

"Eight Jounin?"

_**"Hinata move!" **_ordered the voice.

"She only wanted to steal that package from us. She doesn't even care about me or any of us." Hinata could feel herself being consumed by rage, "Why would she do that? I thought we were friends."

_**"She obviously doesn't care much for you or anyone else," **_instigated the voice.

Hinata suddenly jumped out of the water and threw her clothes on. She then head over to the other hot springs to already see Naruto and Sasuke with their clothes on, standing by the hot springs.

"Naruto-kun where's Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked urgently.

"He left a minute ago. Didn't say why, though, but it seemed like it was something improtant," Naruto answered.

"Where's Yoshiko?" Sasuke asked leaning against a tree.

Hinata quickly explained what had happened earning a surprised look from Naruto. "Why would Yoshiko-chan do that?"

"That doesn't matter right now. All we have to do is get the box back from her before she gets too far," Sasuke said. "Kakashi-sensei must've gone after her."

"Nobody uses me and just tosses me to the side like that!" Naruto shouted, "Let's go after them!"

Hinata stopped herself from smiling and blushing lightly before nodding with Sasuke and activating her Byakugan. She was surprised to see that not Kakashi or Yoshiko, but a young silver haired boy (Rinoku) standing about fourty meters away. _That boy._

Hinata hesitantly pointed in the direction of the boy. "There's a boy over in that direction."

"Let's go get him!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke and Hinata nodded and ran off in his direction. In no time at all they were out of the oasis and standing only a couple feet away from the silver haired boy.

"I didn't expect you to come." Rinoku smiled, "After Yoshiko-chan warned you not to come after me."

**_"How did he know she warned you not to come?"_**

Rinoku looked up and down Hinata's body still smiling. At that moment Hinata understood how he knew.

"You pervert." Hinata said under her breath.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

Hinata suddenly jumped towards Rinoku thrusting a chakra filled palm at him. Her palm made contact with his stomach causing him to fly back a couple of feet and collide into the ground. Rinoku laid on his back for a couple moments then sat up and and coughed out a large amount of blood.

"So this is the power of a Hyuuga." Rinoku breathed, "Very troublsome indeed. I guess I'll just have to get rid of this little problem."

Hinata got into the Jyuuken stance while Naruto and Sasuke came to her side.

"Oh okay, so all three of you are going to take me on at once huh?" Rinoku's smile returned, "Well that's just fine with me. But I'm sure none of you will be able to stand a chance against me."

Naruto frowned grabbing a number of shuriken and kunai from his pouch, then threw them at Rinoku. Before the weapons hit Rinoku, they suddenly stopped in mid-air and pointed back at the blond.

"Nani!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you like it? I think I'll tell you three about a little trick of mine. I'm able to use my chakra to control the wind around me. None of your little tricks will work against me," Rinoku laughed.

"It's a blood limit like my Byakugan, so watch out," Hinata informed.

At that moment, the shuriken and kunai shot back at Naruto, but were easily dodged.

"Are you ready for me show some of my true strength?"

_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

Sasuke did a couple of hand seals and blew a fireball towards the teen, but to his own surprise, the fireball disappeared when it reached Rinoku.

"Damn it." Sasuke muttered.

Rinoku sighed with disappointment. "You just don't get it, do you? Here, let me go ahead and show you something I can do with the wind."

Rinoku crouched down into a running position still smiling. Then, in a blink of an eye, appeared in front of Sasuke, kneeing him hard in the face. Sasuke flew back, colliding into the ground and quickly grabbing his now-bleeding nose.

"Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed.

All of a sudden, the silver haired teen sweep kicked Naruto and before the blond could hit the ground, he was met with a hard punch to the face. Naruto stumbled back finding it unusually hard to stand. Before he could regain his balance, Naruto felt something extremely hard hit him in the stomach, causing him to spit out blood which he flew back into the ground.

"Naruto-kun!"

Rinoku turned to face Hinata, but to his own surprise she was crouched into a stance Naruto and Sasuke recognized.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonsh-"

"Not today little girl!"

Rinoku suddenly elbowed her hard in the head causing the blue haired girl to fall face first into the sand. She then felt Rinoku grab the back of her shirt and lift her to her feet, forcing her to stand. "You know Yoshiko-chan told me to watch out for you as well."

"N-Nani?"

"Yep, right before she ran off to meet a friend of ours she told me to watch out for you and those two losers over there," Rinoku laughed, "But I don't know why, you're all so pathetic. She must've had a reason, so I might as well finish you off right now."

The next thing Hinata knew Rinoku had tossed her a couple feet off the ground and she saw him release a large amount of chakra out of his body and push it towards her. At that moment she felt something drill into her stomach, easily ripping through the front of her shirt and make her spit out a large amount of blood. Then she saw him release more chakra and send it at her once again, but unlike the last attack, this one felt like someone punched her with fists made of stone. This caused Hinata to spit out more blood.

"Game over!"

Rinoku suddenly let out a huge killer intent and released an even larger amount of chakra from his body and thrust it into her stomach multiple times, then spun around once and drilled all the chakra into her stomach again. This time it ripped off a large amount of her shirt revealing part of her white bra and caused her to fly back an extremely large distance with a trail of sand flying up into the air behind her. The next thing the Hyuuga knew. she'd collided into a sand dune.

"Hinata!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison, standing up at the same time.

"Looks like she's dead. But you two should be worrying about yourselves now, because I'm gonna make sure to have fun with you two." Rinoku turned towards them, "Now at least try to make this fun for me."

"Damn you." Sasuke said under his breath.

"What was that, speak up a little." Rinoku mocked.

"DAMN YOU!"

All of a sudden, Sasuke's eyes turned red with one dot next to his pupil in his left eye and two in his right. He ran Rinoku with an increased amount of speed, allowing his arms to stay at his sides. Rinoku thrust his fist at Sasuke, using his chakra to shoot a gust of compressed wind at him.

_I can see it!_ Sasuke thought as slid to the side dodging the attack.

"Nani!" Rinoku exclaimed as Sasuke continued towards him.

Sasuke quickly reached Rinoku and sent a barrage of punches at him, but the attacks were swiftly blocked by Rinoku and the wind he was controlling. The Uchiha jumped back when Rinoku sent another compressed gust of wind down at him. He quickly took this time to throw a number of kunai a him with exploding tags connected to them. Before they reached him, Sasuke preformed a couple hand seals. _Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!_

The black haired Uchiha blew a number of fireballs at Rinoku. The silver haired teen stopped the kunai before they hit him and smiled when he saw the fireballs headed his way.

"Don't you remember what happened last time, fool!" Rinoku yelled.

A couple seconds later, the fireball hit an invisible wall of wind and chakra, but at the same time, lit the exploding tags.

_What's this? _Rinoku gasped when he spotted the lit tags.

Before he was able to throw them back at Sasuke, the tags exploded. A huge amount of smoke filled the area after the tags exploded. When the smoke cleared, the only thing in Rinoku's place was a large crater from the explosion.

"Where'd he go?" Sasuke muttered.

All of a sudden he heard Naruto yell. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto made a huge cloud of white smoke, which covered an even larger area than the explotion's smoke. When the smoke cleared hundreds of Naruto's now covered a huge area. They all looked up to see Rinoku falling down towards them.

"So that's where he was." Sasuke growled, "Well he's mine now!"

"Very impressive." Rinoku said, "But afraid you'll soon see that it was just a waste of chakra."

Rinoku used his controlled wind to launch himself to a clearing away from the shadow clones. When he landed he smiled, held both hands at his sides releasing a huge amount of chakra and spinning it at an immense speed.

"Prepare to die!" Rinoku laughed evilly, "KUJO TATSUMAKI!"

Suddenly, a big tornado formed and headed towards the two Genin. The tornado quickly sucked in Sasuke and every one of Naruto's clones, causing the shadow clones to poof away. Rinoku stood only about twenty feet away from his tornado, still laughing. "You both will die like your friend!"

"You little bastard, you're dead!" Naruto shouted.

The two Genin spun around a couple more time in the tornado before Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and spun him around once, throwing him out of the tornado and surprisingly...right towards Rinoku.

"Nani!"

Before Rinoku had a chance to release any chakra Naruto punched him hard in the face. Blood dripped from Rinoku's mouth as he flew back ten feet and hit the ground. The silver haired boy sat up and look at Naruto as his tornado came to a stop, allowing Sasuke to fall to the ground. The blond shinobi was crouched down on all fours, his eyes being covered by his hair.

"What are you, some type of d-"

"I'm going to kill you." Naruto growled, his voice filled with rage.

"Oh so it's revenge for you're little girlfriend is it? How very noble of you... but I'm afraid you and your friend will be the one's to join her." Rinoku laughed, "Then I'm sure Kuuki and Yoshiko would have already finished your sensei."

The moment Rinoku finished his sentence he could feel it. A huge killer intent that easily overwhelmed his. And he himself was surprised to that it was coming from Naruto.

"What the hell is this?" Rinoku said under his breath. _I shouldn't wait to find out._

Naruto lifted his head to look at Rinoku. But instead of the silver haired boy seeing Naruto's regular blue eyes, he was a pair of red eyes slit shaped pupils. At that moment Rinoku spotted a number of changes the blond had went through. His nails had turned to one inch claws and he now had fangs. Naruto prepared himself to attack his opponent, but before he could, Rinoku appeared in front of him and hit him with an extremely big force of wind. The blond spat out blood as his eyes shot open real wide and he flew back forty feet into the ground.

Before Sasuke had a chance to attack the older boy, an harder force of wind hit him hard across the face, followed by a hard punch to the stomach. Sasuke slid back a couple feet and fell to his knees, spitting blood to the sand below him. He looked up only to have Rinoku knee him square in the nose, making him fly back ten feet while red liquid dripped from his nose. The Uchiha soon noticed after a couple of seconds that he hadn't touched the ground. Instead he was floating a couple feet off of it. Rinoku wore a horrible smile on his face as he drew his fist back, as if to punch Sasuke from over ten feet away.

All of a sudden Sasuke was pulled towards Rinoku by the wind and was met with an extremely hard punch to the stomach, quickly followed by wind drilling into Sasuke's stomach, ripping the front of his shirt. Then the teen grabbed Sasuke's hair and tossed him a couple feet into the air, kicking him real hard in the chin. The Uchiha did a complete backflip and landed on the ground about ten feet away from him. Sasuke stared at Rinoku with a blurred vision.

_Damn it. I can't pass out right now..._

...But it was inevitable. Sasuke stumbled forward a little and fell flat on his face.

"Tch, that was easy. Now to finish off the blond." Rinoku turned to where the blond was lying before, but the moment he did he was met with a fist to the face.

Rinoku was sent flying backwards into the ground. The teen looked back to see how'd hit him and to his own surprise, it was Naruto.

"Damn it kid, you're really getting on my nerves," Rinoku growled as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "I gonna get serious now, so prepare yourself."

Naruto got down on all fours and launched himself towards his opponent, staying close to the ground and dragging his right hand across it. In less then a second Naruto brought his claws up at Rinoku, but he surpisingly stopped the blond's attack mere inches away from his face. Naruto seemed a little surprised, but that didn't stop him from punching with his left hand. That attack was also effortlessly stopped. Naruto growled and dug his feet into the ground, trying to pull himself free.

"You'll find that quite impossible." Rinoku smiled.

Naruto ignored the comment and continued to pull. Suddenly, the red-eyed boy began releasing a bright red chakra from his body as he contiued to pull.

"Nani?"

Within a couple of seconds, Naruto pulled his arms from the grasp of the chakra and jumped back, getting back on all fours. When this happened, the number of whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks increased; giving him a more feral looking. Naruto let out a loud roar and launched an invisible wave of chakra at Rinoku, which easily made contact, making him slide back a couple of feet and glare at the shinobi.

All of a sudden, Rinoku punched at Naruto, launching a stong gust of wind into his face, then grabbed his leg with it and threw the blond high into the air.

"You're finished!" Rinoku shouted while a large amount wind swirled around him, "Here you go, you troublesome brat!"

Naruto felt wind swirl around his body and hold him in the air. Rinoku thrust his palm up at the boy, sending a miniature tornado drilling into him. Naruto yelled in pain as the tornado took him higher into the air and then sent him straight towards the ground. He continued yelling until he smashed into the ground. The tornado caused sand to blow away from the spot where Naruto was being pushed into.

Rinoku waited a little over five minutes before stopping the miniuture tornado and waiting for the sand to clear. When it did, an unconscious Naruto laid in the center of a small crater with his jacket and shirt completely ripped off. The blond had apparently lost the demonic features he'd had only a couple minutes before.

"That was very troublesome indeed," Rinoku breathed, "Yoshiko-chan should have told me watch out for these two, not her weak little cousin."

-Meanwhile-

Kakashi stood in front of Yoshiko and an old man on the other side of the oasis. The old man was bald, stood at about 5 foot 2 inches, had colorless eyes, wore a really over sized orange shirt that came down to his ankles, white pants, no shoes, and a large circular hat.

"I didn't think you'd do this to us Yoshiko. You're the last person I would've expected to come and steal from us," Kakashi said.

"Well what can I say Kakashi-kun, I'm an S-ranked ninja. You shouldn't have been foolish enough to let me come." Yoshiko giggled, "But if you hadn't, I probably would've just killed you and two boys."

Kakashi frowned and and grabbed a kunai from his pouch, twirling it once and jumping towards Yoshiko. Yoshiko didn't even bother activating her Byakugan, or moving for that matter. She just stood in that spot grinning from ear to ear.

_What's she planning? _Kakashi thought.

The moment Kakashi reached Yoshiko, he thrust his kunai at her, but to his surprise the old man moved in between the two smiling.

"Nani?"

The old man put his left arm under Kakashi's and lifted both their arms up, leaving the Jounin wide open to for an attack.

The old man thrust his palm hard into Kakashi's stomach, causing him to slid back a couple feet and glare at the man. "Saru Hira!"

"Yoshiko, allow me to have some fun with this man." chuckled the old man, "It seems like he could entertain me."

"Damn it that's why I told Rinoku not to bring anyone else. Especially not you, Kuuki." Yoshiko sighed, "Sure go ahead, but try not to kill him like the last couple, okay? I'll see you back with the others."

"I'll try, but I won't make any promises," Kuuki replied fixing his eyes on the ground.

Yoshiko frowned and ran off leaving Kuuki with Kakashi.

"So Kakashi, was it? Are you ready." Kuuki smiled, "Let me just go ahead and tell you not to underestimate me because of my age or of my handicap."

"Handicap?"

Kuuki pointed at his eyes. "I'm blind, but you'll see that 'handicap' of mine only makes me stronger. Now enough talk, come at me whenever you're ready."

Kakashi sighed. _A blind fighter huh? I have to finish him quickly and go after Yoshiko._

The Jounin reached for his forehead protector, lifting it off his eye, revealing his Sharingan to the old man.

"You just moved you're forehead protector." said Kuuuki, "Not like it really matters, I'm blind you dope."

Kakashi brought his hands up to perform a hand seal, but the moment he did, Kuuki shot towards him with a speed that surprised even Kakashi. The old man grabbed one of Kakashi's hands and looked up into his eyes. "I'm not going to allow you to preform any Ninjutsu on me."

_How did he know? _Kakashi thought.

The 'Copy Ninja' pulled himself free Kuuki's grip and sent a fist his way. Kuuki effortlessly dodged the punch, seeming to flow around it and send a fist into Kakashi's rib. The strength of the old man also surprised Kakashi, for it hurt a whole lot more than he thought.

_Damn it, why wasn't I able to see that coming? _Kakashi jumped back, getting into his fighting stance, _I shouldn't play around with him._

Kuuki grabbed the hat from his head and threw it at Kakashi. The Jounin knocked the hat out of his way only to see Kuuki spin towards him and swing at him with the back of his fist. Kakashi ducked under him and sweep kicked at him. Kuuki jumped over the kick and kicked Kakashi hard in the face. Kakashi slid back, and grabbing a number of kunai from his pouch, threw them at his opponent. Kuuki ran towards the kunai, laughing when he weaved in and out between the kunais, bending like no man his age should be able to do. He then began spinning towards the Jounin.

_Here it comes! _Kakashi got ready for whatever attack Kuuki was getting ready to send at him.

Kuuki jumped off the ground and kicked at Kakashi with an extremely large amount of force, which the silver haired Jounin easily blocked and took hold of his leg. To his surprise, Kuuki wasn't finished with his attack. The old man used his free leg to kick Kakashi square in the face, making the Jounin let go of his leg and stumble backwards.

"I bet you liked that one. I call it the Saru Kikku." laughed Kuuki, "I bet even that eye of yours couldn't see that coming. As a matter of fact, it looks like it can't read any of my attacks."

"How could you know about my Sharingan, if you''re blind?" an aggravated Kakashi asked.

"I could explain that to you, but it'd take entirely too much time, but being blind since the day you were born does stuff to you." Kuuki replied, "To partially explain it to you, I have gained what you could call a 'second sight'."

"Second sight?"

"Yes exactly, like I can see you, but I can't see you." Kuuki explained, "Now that I have told you this, maybe our fight will get more interesting."

Kakashi nodded and got into his fighting stance. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem, but you know I have to stop holding back, right?"

Kakashi stayed silent and took a couple of careful steps back. Kuuki put his arms up getting into a fighting pose, putting his right leg behind him and left leg in front. The moment he was prepared to attack, the old man stopped and looked past Kakashi wearing a serious look. "Young man do you feel that?"

"Feel wh-" Kakashi stopped in mid sentence when he felt a huge killer intent followed by a demonic chakra, "This chakra, it's almost identical to that of Kyuubi's. But it's not, it's another chakra."

Kakashi looked back behind him while Kuuki continued to stare in that direction.

"It seems that Rinoku is fighting a fierce little battle," Kuuki frowned, "But it's still not strong enough to beat his stregnth."

"Rinoku?"

"He's just a teammate of ours." smiled Kuuki, forgetting about the chakra for a moment, "He'll be sure to kill your students."

"Nani?" Kakashi suddenly ran off in the direction of the chakra, but before he could get very far, Kuuki appeared in his path.

"Not so fast, we haven't finished our own fight." Kuuki said, "Now let us continue."

_Damn I don't have time for this. I should hurry up and finish him off. _Kakashi quickly put up one and seal shouting, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Oops I shouldn't have let him do that," Kuuki frowned, _I wonder what he's planning._

White smoke suddenly filled the area and when it had cleared, there were over twenty Kakashi clones standing in the same possition as the real Kakashi.

"Bring it on young man, I'll take on every one of your little shadow clones," Kuuki got into his stance again, "So let's see what you've really got."

* * *

_Sorry for doin another cliffhanger...I guess it's just a habit of mine...but anyway, ler me try asking a whole bunch of questions about the next chapter._

**What do you think is up with Naruto's little, 'power'.**

**How is he able to use it if he doesn't have the Kyuubi sealed inside him?**

**And what about Hinata.**

**What will happen to her.**

**And How will Kakashi beat Kuuki.**

**You guess will find out in the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 7: "Awakening"**_

_Please review._

_Omni Heaven_


	8. Awakening

Hello everyone...sorry for the sort of late update...I just wanna tell yall that I probably won't be updating as often in the future...the reason for this is, I have lots of school work and the only time I'll be able to type is on the weekends or like a couple days out of the week...but i'll still try to update as much as possible...but anyway thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and uh...sorry for all the cliffys...I know yall have had to put up with it, but I'll try to do it less after they compete this mission and head into the Chuunin Exams...well thats all for now...enjoy and don't forget to review if you liked it.

* * *

_**  
"Hinata wake up." **_an all-too-familiar voice ordered. 

_I can't._

_**"Yes you can. It's easy, you just open your eyes." **_the voice said childishly.

_I can't._

_**"Yes you can."**_

_No I can't._

_**"Yes you can!"**_

Hinata suddenly found herself staring inches away from a pair of red eyes. The Hyuuga gasped and stumbled back falling to the ground. She could now see the female body that the eyes belonged to behind the bars of a massive cage - the bars the size of tree trunks. The woman standing behind the bars looked like some sort of goddess, smiling down at her. She had long silver hair, red eyes, a one inch fang extending from her mouth, sharp claws, and her ears were pointed. She wore a beautiful black kimono that had a red fox design on the back of it.

"Hello Hinata-chan," said the woman.

"W-Who are you and...where am I?" Hinata got to her feet and looked at her surroundings.

"Well I am the 'weird' voice that's been talking to you all this time." she answered, "But you can just call me Kyuubi."

Hinata's eyes widened at the sound of the name. "K-Kyuubi?"

"Yeah that's kinda what I said." Kyuubi replied, "The almighty kitsune sealed up inside of your tiny body."

"N-Nani?" Hinata muttered, "I don't understand."

"I guess that's understandable. I don't expect you to believe it right now, but you'll surely understand soon enough," Kyuubi scratched the back of her head, "But right now, you wake up and kick that kid's ass!"

Kyuubi punched the air, smiling at Hinata. The Young Hyuuga frowned and looked away. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You can already see how he controls the wind and I'm sure you know which way he'll send it at you. Besides, you have to beat the hell out of him for watching you take a bath!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"I-I know, it's just that...I'm not strong enough." Hinata shrugged, "Did you see how horribly he beat me? Naruto-kun went down just as fast and not even Sasuke could beat him..."

"You can beat him. Besides just think how impressed Naruto would be if you saved his life." Kyuubi made herself look like Naruto, surprising the Hyuuga, "Hinata that was so cool. Could you teach me how you did all that stuff?"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Kyuubi's imitation of Naruto.

"Look Hinata-chan, just go ahead and open your eyes so you can take out that little basterd." Kyuubi smiled a kind smile, "I'll help you."

"I don't know. How do I know that you're just some figment of my imagination or something?" Hinata asked.

Kyuubi sighed and motioned Hinata towards her. The white eyed girl hesitated, but walked over to the cage to where she was only about a foot away from the woman. Kyuubi took a deep breath and brought her right hand towards Hinata's face, but when they came to edge of the bars a sort of electricity came out of nowhere and shocked the hand of the kitsune. She quickly drew back and rubbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked at the sight of the newly formed burn on her hand.

Kyuubi licked her hand a couple times before nodding to Hinata. All of a sudden Kyuubi thrust the same hand to the invisible barrier surrounding cage, making an even larger amount of electricity shock her, but this didn't stop her from extending her arm out of the cage while the electricity burned away the sleeve of her kimono. Kyuubi placed her hand on the cheek of her carrier wincing from the almost-unbearable pain from the barrier.

"Now wake up." Kyuubi smiled again while Hinata reached up and placed her own hand on Kyuubi's.

The moment she did, Hinata was engulfed in a red chakra feeling an unusual chakra run through her body. Kyuubi pulled her arm back into the cage, grabbing her extremely burnt arm, but not taking her eyes off Hinata.

"Talk to you soon."

-Meanwhile-

Kuuki stood only about ten feet away from Kakashi smiling. "Those shadow clones weren't very much of a challenge."

Kakashi growled and left towards Kuuki with a kunai in hand. Kuuki waited for Kakashi to come in range, but once he stabbed at him, Kuuki pushed the Jounin's wrist down and sweep kicked him from the front of his legs. The silver haired man fell forward to the ground. To Kuuki's surprise, Kakashi poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh so this one was a shadow clone as well? I didn't see that one coming," Kuuki laughed.

All of a sudden, he heard this loud chirping noise coming from behind him.

"So you're behind me are you?" Kuuki turned around to see a blurred blue aura running straight towards him.

Kuuki prepared to attack, but suddenly heard the same chirping noise to his left, then another one to his right.

"Nani?" Kuuki looked back and forth between the now the three blue aura's running his way.

"You're finished!" the Kakashi's said in unison as they neared the old man.

"Do you actually think I'll let you get me with an attack like that?"

Kuuki got ready to evade the attacks yet again, but to his surprise, the ground below him began to rumble. "What's this?"

One moment later, two dogs burst from the ground and clamped down hard onto his legs. The old man gasped when four larger dogs came from the ground clamping down on different parts of Kuuki's body, pinning him to that spot.

"Damn it, let go of me!" Kuuki's voice grew serious as the Kakashi's came into striking distance.

"Raikiri!"

The Kakashi's thrust the electrical chakra at the old man, each of them stabbing into a different spot. Blood splashed all over the three Kakashi's arms. Kuuki simply stared with amazement into the eyes of the Sharingan user.

"I-I don't understand...h-how d-did you do t-that?" Kuuki asked coughing blood onto the face of the Kakashi with his arm through his chest.

A cloud of smoke appeared in front the old man, revealing the tall silver haired Jounin. "You were careless Kuuki."

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Kuuki spat.

"The whole fight you held back against me, then you made the mistake of telling about your 'second sight', which was only the ability to sense your surroundings and see chakra being formed by your opponent. So, while you were busy fighting my shadow clones, I summoned my nin-dogs. They held you down while I used three of my shadow clones to use my Raikiri to finish you." Kakashi explained, "It probably wouldn't have gone so easily if you weren't so careless."

"Very good my boy...at least I know I died at the hands of a strong opponent." Kuuki smiled with his usual carefree-sounding voice.

The three Kakashis poofed away along with the dogs, revealing the large holes in his body. Two through each rib and one through the chest. Without another word Kuuki fell face first to the floor and died.

"It's a surprise that he was able to live that long with wounds like that." Kakashi sighed, "But not the time to think about that, I have to get the others."

With one more glance down at the old man he ran towards the location of the unconscious Genin.

-To Rinoku-

Rinoku stood over the body of the Hyuuga smiling evilly

"Interesting, she's still alive, but just barely." Rinoku chuckled, "But let me go ahead and end that misery of hers."

Rinoku reached down and placed his hand on her neck, then squeezed tightly. Hinata's face remained calm and peaceful, as if nothing was happening. The silver haired shinobi tightened his grip on her neck, smiling evilly. After a couple of minutes of this, he now had two hands squeezing her neck. "Die little girl!"

All of a sudden a pair of one inch fangs poked from Hinata's mouth. Rinoku paid no attention to the fangs and continued squeezing. The young Hyuuga's nails slowly sharpened and extended to about the same size as her newly grown fangs. Rinoku didn't notice this either, but he instead let go of her neck feeling that she died after the three minutes without air.

"Now to check on the other two." Rinoku said in a surprisingly calm voice turning his back on the girl.

The fifteen year old stopped in his tracks when he suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of chakra come from Hinata. He slowly turned to face the Hyuuga to see a huge amount of red chakra swirling around her. Hinata suddenly opened her eyes, startling Rinoku. Her eyes had changed color. They were now... "Red!"

Her usually invisible pupil had become visible, appearing to be black slits.

_This power? I don't understand. Where is it coming from?_

_How the hell is she still alive?_ Rinoku thought, "No matter, I'll just finish her off now. I have over half my chakra left anyway."

_I feel so...angry. But I don't know why. It's like I want to...to kill him. But why?_

_**"Don't ask questions, just attack that boy."**_

Hinata didn't know why, but she listened to Kyuubi and shot towards the silver haired boy with a huge increase in speed, making sure to drag her newly formed claws across the ground. Rinoku quickly used his chakra to make a wall of wind between him and Hinata. Within a couple seconds, Hinata reached the her destination and brought her claws up to him. She felt a slight resistance from his barrier, but it didn't stop her from slamming her hand hard across his face, causing the boy go flying back thirty feet into the ground.

Rinoku sat up and looked at Hinata wiping blood from his chin. "How the hell was she able to go through my barrier so easily?"

Hinata crouched onto all fours as her enemy got up glaring angrily at her. The young Hyuuga soon found herself activating her Byakugan and shooting off towards Rinoku. In no time at all, she reached him and swung her claws at him. Rinoku used his chakra to jump high above her dodging the attack. The fox girl didn't even bother looking up at him before jumping towards him. She slowly brought her head up to look him in the eyes. The moment Hinata reached Rinoku she thrust a chakra-filled palm at him. The Hyuuga's attack met it's target, pressing her palm into his stomach where the largest amount of his chakra was stored. Rinoku spat out blood as a huge amount of red chakra exploded from his back. The next thing the injured boy knew, Hinata had grabbed his hair and was spinning him. She swung him around a couple of times before throwing him onto the ground.

Hinata landed only a couple feet away from Rinoku, letting out a killer intent big enough to drive someone insane.

"You know you should be more worried about your boyfriend over there. He could die any moment from now." Rinoku coughed, "Same with the other guy too."

Hinata gasped looking back at the unconscious Naruto and Sasuke without turning to look at them. She could see that they were still breathing and she could tell from there chakra flow that the injuries they'd sustained weren't all that bad. While Hinata examined her team mates, Rinoku stood up coughing out a little more blood.

"It's really quite funny." Rinoku chuckled earning a glare from Hinata, "You know, just how weak your two friends were. I mean the average Genin would have been surprised, but I'm not the average Genin. Even with that power of yours, you still don't stand a chance."

Hinata bowed her head to the point where her hair covered her eyes. She suddenly felt a strange sort of force take control of her body with an even larger amount of chakra than what she had now. With this loss of control came a killer intent that seemed to make Rinoku stumble backwards, followed by the laughing of Hinata.

_Why am I laughing._

"What the hell's so funny!" Rinoku spat.

Instead of answering, Hinata just continued laughing as if the aggravated-looking teen amused her.

_Why am I laughing?_

Rinoku suddenly thrust his palm at her, sending a strong wave of wind along with the gesture. The attack was easily broken when Hinata yelled at the wind, sending an invisible wave of chakra through Rinoku's own attack. The next thing he knew an invisible force came crashing into his chest, sending him flying back yet again into the ground. This triggered in Hinata laughing in a way she'd never laughed before. It was...evil.

_Why am I laughing?_

_**"You're a fool you know that?" **_Hinata said with a voice that was mixed between her and Kyuubi's.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rinoku stayed on the ground, deciding it was better to stay there.

_**"It's quite surprising how incredibly weak you are. To think that someone like you could be at a high Chuunin level." **_Hinata's voice got serious, _**"I do think I'll finish you off quickly."**_

This seemed to humor Rinoku. "You really think that you can beat me? I think you're even more crazy than your friends."

The next thing Rinoku knew Hinata appeared in his face with a tight hold on his wrist. _**"What was that?"**_

"Nani?"

Hinata balled her hand into a fist and suddenly rammed her fist into his face. Rinoku was only able to stumble back, because of the tight grip she had on his wrist. Then without warning, she pulled him towards her, kneeing the silver haired teen in the stomach. To say the least, Rinoku was surprised by the force of both attacks and now had blood dripping from his mouth and nose. Before he had any chance to recover from either of the two attacks, Hinata had already crouched into a stance Rinoku recognized from earlier

_**"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"**_

Without warning, the Kyuubi possessed Hinata began pressing her finger tips against different parts of his body, sending chakra exploding into him, and closing his tenketsu. Hinata continued raining blows upon blows into his body, causing Rinoku to feel a sharp pain everywhere Hinata hit. She did this until she had sealed 128 of his tenketsu.

Rinoku's vision had become blurred and he was on the verge of passing out, but before he could Hinata held him up with her left hand smiling. _**"Oh don't pass out. I want you to feel all the pain of your death."**_

"Just end it bitch!" Rinoku yelled spitting some blood onto her face.

_**"As you wish." **_Hinata drew her palm back filling it with chakra.

_I don't understand. I should be checking on Naruto-kun. _Hinata thought,_ Rinoku is the least of my worries now._

_**"Damn it, I was just starting to have a little fun." **_Hinata grabbed Rinoku's neck with her left hand,_ **"Consider yourself luckily I have much more important things to attend to."**_

Without another word Hinata let go of Rinoku, allowing him to fall to the ground and pass out. A couple moments later Hinata slowly felt herself regain control of her body while the huge amount of chakra she just had seemed to be sucked right out of her. As this happened she'd completely reverted back to her original self.

_**"Go check on your 'Naruto-kun' alright?" **_Kyuubi mocked,_ **"Then go check on the Uchiha and get back to Kakashi."**_

_K-Kyuubi-sama what was that earlier? _Hinata asked, surprised by the sudden change in Kyuubi's attitude.

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_Back there y-you did something. It was like you gave me chakra or something...t-then I lost control of my body and felt my self talking, but with a mix of both your voice and mine._

_**"Oh that, I was just having a little fun that's all. And about the chakra...I simply lent you some of mine so you could beat the boy. There's no need for you to be nervous or anything."**_

_I-It's not that I'm n-nervous...I'm j-just well...frightened that's all. _Hinata admitted,_ I mean when I saw you earlier you seemed so kind. Even though it's still hard to believe you're somehow i-inside of me, after seeing how you just acted it truthfully...scares me._

_**"Well I guess that's kind of understandable. I did act a little differently." **_Kyuubi replied suddenly pulling Hinata from the real world, into the one where her cage was,_ **"Listen if it makes you feel any better, then well..." **_Kyuubi paused taking a deep breath, _**"I don't normally do this, but what I'm trying to say is...well...sorry."**_

Kyuubi bowed to Hinata staying in that position for a few moments._ **"I apologize for acting that way."**_

"K-Kyuubi-sama you don't have to." Hinata said quietly, "P-Please I couldn't allow you to bow to me."

Kyuubi stood up straight again, smiling at the white eyed girl._ **"No Hinata-chan I was being dumb. Besides, I shouldn't have taken control of your body like that without your approval."**_

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar concerned voice. "Hinata-chan wake up!"

_**"Well I'll talk to you later Hinata-chan." **_

With a wave Kyuubi disappeared. Hinata found herself leaning against something with Yoshiko leaned over her now wearing a relieved look. "You're awake."

"Y-Yoshiko-chan?" Hinata looked around at her surroundings, seeing that she was back in the oasis.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, just relax now okay." Yoshiko smiled lightly.

Hinata was to say the least, very confused. Yoshiko was clearly holding the package they were supposed to deliver in her hand. She didn't pay much attention to it and looked past her cousin to see Sasuke leaning against a tree a couple feet away glaring at Yoshiko and Naruto tied to the tree next to him. The blond was flailing his legs all about trying to somehow get free.

"Y-Yoshiko-chan, I thought you'd left...why are we back in the oasis...where's Rinoku?" Hinata asked.

"Don't you worry about Rinoku, I'll be sure to punish him later. Now you on the other hand need to understand that you won't accomplish this little mission of yours." Yoshiko informed, "You might as well just well just here with your friends until Kakashi-kun arrives for you."

"Damn it Yoshiko let me go so I can kick your ass!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stayed quite and continued staring at the older Hyuuga. He would dare attack Hyuuga by himself. She could make quick work of the them if she wanted to, but for some odd reason she didn't.

"Sasuke cut me free from this rope now!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke glanced over at the blond shinobi then back at Yoshiko who was now looking back at them.

"See that Hinata, even Sasuke-kun is staying quite so why don't you be smart like him and leave me, alright?" Yoshiko said as she stood up straight allowing Hinata to sit up, "But your little Naruto-kun doesn't seem to get it. He just continues flailing about trying to 'fight' me." Yoshiko looked back at Hinata. "He has a lot of heart, I'll tell you that much. I can't really say as much for you or Sasuke-kun though."

Hinata looked at Naruto who continued to kick and squirm, trying to get out of the ropes.

"Hinata get the box from her," Naruto shouted, "Come on, you can beat her!"

Yoshiko turned around to face Naruto and Sasuke.

"You know you really are annoying, Naruto-kun," Yoshiko sighed.

All of a sudden Yoshiko disappeared, appearing only inches away from the blond's face. "You're a lot like me I guess, but theres a time when you should just give up you know?"

"Never!" Naruto spat.

"Hm?"

"I won't ever give up!" Naruto growled, "I will get that package back from you."

At that moment Yoshiko was hit with an invisible force that made her stumble back a couple feet. She stared with awe at Naruto who was for some reason, surrounded by an invisible demonic like aura. The aura emitting from Naruto's body was easily felt by both Hinata and Sasuke.

_**"Get back away from him Hinata-chan." **_Kyuubi ordered.

Hinata didn't bother asking questions, she just listened and moved back a couple of feet. Sasuke did the same staring angrily at the blond.

"I won't run away from you Yoshiko."

Naruto suddenly went through the same transformation he went through when he fought Rinoku.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"So this is what Rinoku went up against. Tch, it's still nothing compared to what I felt earlier." Yoshiko smiled while activating her Byakugan and putting the package on the ground, "Naruto-kun come at me whenever you're ready."

* * *

Well how did you guys like it...I know this was another cliffy, but its not that much of one...I'll just say that there's about two more chapters until they get back to Konoha, so just bare with me...next chapter will probably be really long (about 4,000+ words) and will most likely have Gaara in it...tell me what you think of the fanfic so far or maybe some things O need to work on...I'm always open for suggestions...thanks again to BETA reader 2supersmart. 

_Next Chapter:Good-bye_


	9. Goodbye

_Hey whats up everyone...I finally finished this chapter and the end of my little writers block phase...I should have a some chapters come out a pit more frequently now...let me just go ahead and thank my BETA, 2supersmart...well I'll let you all read the chapter now...please review if you like it or not._

_Omni Heaven_

* * *

Naruto darted towards Yoshiko allowing his arms to hang at his sides. In a matter of seconds Naruto reached Yoshiko sending a barrage of punches and kicks her way, but to his and everyone else's surprise, Yoshiko effortlessly dodged the attacks. The teenager frowned through Naruto's attacks before sending a chakra filled palm into his chest. The demonic boy was sent backwards into the ground, but took no time to get back up and jump towards Yoshiko. He quickly brought his claws up at her, but found the attack dodged like the others. While Naruto was wide open Yoshiko sent another chakra filled palm into his stomach. 

Naruto fell back onto his back, but again got to his feet and prepared to attack again. Yoshiko barely gave him a chance to stand before grabbing him by the neck and tossing him a couple feet into the air. Yoshiko took the time to close a number of his tenketsu, then gathered a large amount of chakra into her hands and rammed them into his chest. The blond shinobi was sent flying back into the tree where he started his attack and feel to the ground.

"Damn it Sasuke do you hate me so much that you can't help me fight?" Naruto coughed out with a mouth full of blood.

The black haired Uchiha balled his hands into a fist and glared at Yoshiko. "Tch, it's not like I can just sit here and watch you get beat up anymore."

Naruto stood back up smiling a small smile. "What about you, Hinata."

_'Naruto-kun.' _Hinata smiled activating her Byakugan, "I'll fight with you till the end, Naruto-kun."

(A/N: Seems kind weird that she'd suddenly decide to join him I think, but it's Naruto so of course she will)

Naruto stood up and preformed his signature hand seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_'What's this?' _Yoshiko thought as number of shadow clones appeared around Naruto, _'Impressive really, but I already know which one is him.'_

_**"Hinata-chan you only about half of your chakra, do you want me to lend you some of mine?"**_

_'No Kyuubi-sama, we won't be fighting long. Kakashi-sensei is almost here.' _Hinata mentally replied_, 'I'm sure that Yoshiko-chan can see that to.'_

The next moment every single shadow clone dived towards Yoshiko, each of them yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You think something like this will beat me?" Yoshiko laughed.

The first group of Naruto's reached the Hyuuga, only to run into a layer of blue chakra made by a spinning Yoshiko. The Naruto clones instantly poofed away in a cloud of smoke. A second later Yoshiko crouched into a certain stance that not even Hinata recognized (A/N: I'll call the majority of the Hyuuga stances 'Hakke stances' just to save some time).

"Hakke Hyakuni Juuhachishou!" Yoshiko called out.

_'What's this!' _Hinata mentally gasped.

All of a sudden Yoshiko began moving at lightning fast speed, knocking everyone of the Naruto's shadow clones away causing them to poof away.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata took no time to preform her usual hand seals and take a deep breath, _'Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'_

Hinata blew a large wave of fire at her cousin. Even though it destroyed a number of Naruto's shadow clones it reached Yoshiko only to stop when the teenager spun around with the normal layer of blue chakra around her. The moment she stopped spinning, Yoshiko darted towards Hinata thrusting her palm into any shadow clone that came her way.

"Hinata run!" yelled the shadow clones.

But Hinata did the exact opposite reaching into her pouch to throw a number of shuriken and kunai at her. Yoshiko easily dodged the kunai and would have dodged the shuriken just as easily, but they didn't go towards her. Instead the shuriken stabbed into trees at the sides of Yoshiko.

_'Why would she do that?'_

Yoshiko soon found out why when she ran into a wall of threads that were attached the the shuriken.

"So you used those to block my path huh? Pretty smart." Yoshiko smiled.

Yoshiko suddenly turned around, blocking a punch from a couple of Naruto's shadow clones. She then sent them flying back from a Juuken to each of their chest's. "I'm not the simple Naruto-kun. You should know that these clones won't work on someone like me."

Naruto suddenly sent the rest of his shadow clones at Yoshiko, not hearing a single word she'd just said. The shadow clones quickly reached Yoshiko and suddenly poofed away making a huge amount of smoke fill the surrounding area.

_'There trying create enough smoke to cloud my vision. They should no that doesn't work on me.' _Yoshiko smiled and shot off towards Naruto.

The blond got on all fours flashing his fangs at his opponent, waiting for her to reach him.

"Get ready little Naruto-kun." Yoshiko called out.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

_'What!' _Yoshiko stopped in her tracks and looked up above her to see over twenty fireballs coming down towards her, "Kai-"

Yoshiko got ready to do the Kaiten, but was stopped when a sharp pain shot through her body coming from her back.

"What the hell is this!" Yoshiko coughed out with a small amount of blood.

She reached back to feel what had hit her. She felt a the cold metal of a...kunai stabbed into her upper back exactly where her blind spot was.

"Good job, Hinata-chan." Yoshiko congratulated from behind Hinata.

Hinata froze on the spot as she spotted her older cousin smiling behind her.

_'H-How'd she get behind me so fast?' _Hinata thought as the Yoshiko with the kunai in her back poofed away. "Shadow clone!"

"That was quite impressive, but don't try such pathetic moves on me alright." Yoshiko placed her palm on Hinata's back and forced an explosion on chakra into her body.

Blood came from the fox girl's mouth when Yoshiko grabbed the back of her head and rammed her face into the truck of a tree. This instantly caused blood to drip out of the Hyuuga heiress' nose. Yoshiko let go of Hinata's head and spun her around to look her in the face. The look on Hinata's was to say the least...pathetic.

"You look pathetic Hinata-chan. I thought someone like you would have at least made me have to work a little. But I guess I shouldn't have expected so much from a Genin." Yoshiko said as she forces another wave of chakra in Hinata's stomach, causing more blood to drip out of Hinata's mouth.

Yoshiko suddenly turned around to thrust both her palms forward into both Naruto and Sasuke's chests. The two Genin flew back a couple of feet, spitting blood to the ground.

"Now where were we?" Yoshiko turned back to Hinata and wrapped her hand around the thirteen year old's throat, "I could easily just put a little chakra into your throat, but that'd make you die and I don't want that."

"W-Why, Yoshiko-c-chan?" Hinata managed to say, "Why would you do this to us?"

"I wanted you to be okay after Rinoku's fight and know I'm the one that's causing you to be in pain." Yoshiko sighed ignoring Hinata's question, "How about you and your friends just go to sleep now."

"B-But-"

Yoshiko pressed her free hand on Hinata's chest, pushing some chakra into her, causing the young girl to pass out. Hinata's then unconscious body feel to the ground.

_'Sorry Hinata-chan.' _Yoshiko looked gazed down at the body of her younger cousin, "Damn it, I should've never gotten so attached to her...or any of them for that matter." The seventeen year old looked back at the brown package on the ground not very far away from her. "Why didn't they just pick up the package when I was away from it?"

Yoshiko walked over to the package, picking it off the ground and making her way back towards the three Genin. Naruto and Sasuke were obviously still conscious, but they weren't making any attempt to get off the ground for the pain they were going through was unbearable. Naruto had already lost all changes he'd gone through before and was now rolling on the ground, holding his chest.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Naruto repeated under his breath.

"How are you two doing?" Yoshiko asked.

Naruto opened one eye to look up at the brown haired Hyuuga standing above him.

"Shut up!" Naruto spat.

Yoshiko knelled down beside the two Genin placing her hand on both their chests. "Don't mad at me alright. It's all strictly business."

"So you were never our friends?" Naruto said just loud enough for Yoshiko to hear.

The expression on Yoshiko's face became some what depressed and hurt.

"Look Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun I really didn't want to become friends with you two, but it happened anyway," Yoshiko admitted, "How do you think I feel about fighting my friends and my cousin, huh. If I didn't care for you three then I would have killed all of you a long time ago. So please don't take this personally."

"Yoshiko-ch-" Naruto was cut off when Yoshiko sent her own chakra into their chests causing them to pass out.

"So are you having fun watching us?" Yoshiko turned around to see Kakashi not very far away.

The Jounin held a kunai in one hand and his other hand sort of in front of his chest. Yoshiko smiled happily at her little 'crush'.

"Don't worry, your students should be fine after they receive a little medical treatment." Yoshiko informed, "I'm going to go ahead and leave you to care for your students."

Yoshiko turned to leave but was stopped when Kakashi darted forward and grabbed her hand.

"Kakashi-kun, let go of me." Yoshiko ordered, not bothering to turn around.

"Yoshiko I don't understand why you'd do this, but I can't allow you to leave with that package." Kakashi said, "I'd rather not doing this, but I will take it from you by force."

"That's funny Kakashi-kun, you don't even have a quarter of your chakra left after fighting Kuuki." Yoshiko laughed, "It wouldn't take me but a second to take you out, even with that Sharingan eye of yours."

"That won't stop me from tryi-" Kakashi stopped in mid sentence when Yoshiko pulled him towards her, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Excuss me Kakashi-kun, I just wanted to give you a true hug before I leave." Yoshiko said in Kakashi's ear.

The seventeen year old let go of Kakashi after only a couple seconds. "You know what, I don't even want this stupid package anymore. You can have it."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said. Here take it." Yoshiko tossed Kakashi the brown package.

"I don't get it." Kakashi muttered.

"There's nothing to get...just keep the stupid package and I'll be on my way." Yoshiko put up a hand seal wearing her trademark smile, "Bye Kakashi-kun...tell Hinata-chan that...I'm sorry."

All of a sudden Yoshiko disappeared in a bunch of swirling leaves.

"Good-bye Kakashi-kun." Yoshiko's voice echoed through the oasis.

"I probably shouldn't let her go," Kakashi said aloud, _'It's not like I would have been able to beat her in the condition I'm in. But I have much more important things on my mind. Like getting my students to Suna as quickly as possible.'_

-30 Minutes Later-

Yoshiko arrived at the spot where she'd faught her comrade's earlier that day. She carried an unconscious Rinoku on her back as she stared down at Haruko and the other men that she led. They were all still under the Genjutsu spell Kakashi had casted on them. Yoshiko held her hand out and put up a hand seal.

_'Kai!' _she thought, releasing her comrades from the Genjutsu.

Haruko's eyes shot open the moment the Genjutsu was released, instently fixing his eyes on Yoshiko.

"Y-Yoshiko!" Haruko gasped, jumping back away from her.

"Don't sound so surprised to see me Haruko-chan," Yoshiko growled, "You're lucky I'm here to get your sorry ass. I should have just left you and allowed Kakashi-kun to take you away."

"Y-Yoshiko you don't unders-"

"Save it baka, when we get back to the base you will be punished, and I will make sure it's painful." Yoshiko assured, "Because of you, our whole plan got messed up and Kuuki was killed."

"W-What, Kuuki was killed?" Haruko exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"Shut up dumb ass...you do understand that I was with Kakashi. 'Copy Ninja' Kakashi, the man that's copied over a thousand jutsu!" Yoshiko yelled, "Kuuki went up against him and was killed."

"Well did you at least get the package?" Haruko asked.

Yoshiko suddenly dropped Rinoku to the ground and pressed her palm against Haruko's stomach, causing chakra explode into his stomach. Haruko fell back into, spitting blood to the ground at the same time.

"Listen here dumb ass, don't ask stupid questions, alright!" Yoshiko spat, "Oh course I didn't get the package, I had to come back and get you guy's. Besides Rinoku got beaten and I had to tend to his injures. Now hurry up and wake up the others so we can get the hell outta here."

Haruko nodded, getting off the ground in the process. "Yoshiko."

"What is it?"

"Sorry."

"Tch, whatever Haruko-chan. Now stop appologizing and wake up the others. It still won't change your punishment." Yoshiko replied, "And it won't help make our employer happy," Yoshiko's expression grew frightened, "She'll punish us all."

Haruko, along with the other men, stared at Yoshiko sensing the fear in her voice. This was something they'd never heard from their leader. She was always someone who was either happy or angry, but never frightened.

"Could this woman really be that strong? I mean, no one is stronger than you." Haruko said.

Yoshiko picked Rinoku off the ground and turned away from her followers. "You'll find out soon enough. But right now we're going back to the base so I can find out were she'll be waiting for us."

-Back to Kakashi-

Kakashi was headed towards Suna with three shadow clones, that carried Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. It'd been about an hour since Kakashi left the oasis and at this time, wasn't very far from Suna. He looked at the unconscious Hinata and Naruto. Both of them had released an unusual chakra earlier and the silver haired Jounin was pretty sure what it had been.

"To think that I'd be the leader of a jinchuuriki and the son of a demon." Kakashi said aloud, "And what surprises me even more is that both of them tapped into the chakra that should have been sealed allot longer than this. I'll have to inform Anko, Hana, and the Third about this when we get back to Konoha."

He didn't get to see how much of the Kyuubi's chakra had leaked through the seal. but it was enough for him to feel it across the oasis. If that much of the Kyuubi's chakra had found it's way out of Hinata that must mean that it's weakened much more than anticipated over the years.

_'This could prove to be a problem.' _Kakashi thought, _'It's hard to tell how much the seal weakened, but it could have just been a little.'_

The next moment Suna's massive entrence came into view. It was basically just a slit through a big cliff area that surrounded the shinobi village.

_'Good, I'll ask some of the guards to get these three to a hospital and I'll deliver the package.' _Kakashi thought, _'Then I'll just pick them up in the morning and we'll head back.'_

It didn't take very much longer for Copycat Ninja to reach the entrence of the village and be confronted by a large number of guards.

"State your name and business." the guard, that appeared to be the superior, ordered.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I'm her to deliver a package to the Kazekage-sama." Kakashi answered.

Kakashi held the package out for the guard to examine. The guard took the package and handed it back to another guard.

"Take this to the Kazekage-sama." he ordered before turning back to Kakashi, "You may enter."

"Thanks," Kakashi replied, "But could you get my students to a hospital. We ran into some trouble and they need some minor medical treatment."

He looked past Kakashi at his shadow clones and the three Genin they were holding. He turned around and pointed at another guard. "You escort him to a hospital and an inn."

"Yes sir." the man answered, signaling for Kakashi to follow him.

Kakashi did so, with his shadow clones close behind. He followed the man through the path into Suna, making their way towards the hospital.

After a couple minutes they reached a large building that appeared to be the hospital. It looked allot like Konoha's hospital, but the color was more of a dirt brown instead of the lighter colors the other hospital had.

"We'll but you friends in there and get you an inn," the man said, "In the morning I'll come back and escort you to the Hokage-sama's mansion."

Kakashi simply nodded, not really wanting to talk. The ninja nodded back and motioned them into the hospital. They walked in and up to the front desk, leaving their escort to explain what they needed, the woman looked at injured Genin and made a slight gasp. She quickly called a couple of medical ninja to come and take them from the Kakashi shadow clones.

"You should come back in the morning to check up on them." said the woman.

"Alright, thanks." Kakashi said making all but one shadow clone poof away, "I'll leave him here to watch over them."

The woman nodded and the shadow clone followed the medical ninja who came to get Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san, let's hurry to the inn, so we can get you a room." the man headed out of the hospital with Kakashi close behind.

The two shinobi walked in silence through the streets of Suna, earning puzzled looks from the few shinobi they walked by. The looks were ignored by the leaf Jounin, he just continued following his escort until they came to a stop at what was obviously the Inn. They both walked ad walked up to the counter. The sand ninja talked to the lady for a couple of minutes and soon turned around to hand Kakashi a single key with a number written on it, hanging for a loop.

"Your room is written on the key, so just go there and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." the ninja said.

"Thanks," Kakashi said kindly.

It was easy to say that the Copycat Ninja was more than thankful to be sleeping on a bed. I mean there probably wouldn't be a ninja around that wouldn't be thankful for a bed to sleep on. Kakashi took the keys and headed down a hall to where his room was. He opened the door, expecting a plain looking room, but instead found himself staring into rather large room. It was a large room with very big bed in the middle of it, a good sized T.V. across from the bed, and a bathroom. He truthfully didn't need that big of a room he wasn't going to complain about it.

Kakashi walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Normally he'd take a bath before going to bed, but this time he made an exception. He was entirely to tired to do any of that stuff anyway. So the silver haired Jounin flopped onto the bed, surprised at how soft it was, and drifted into a dream filled sleep about his favorite book, 'Come Come Paradise'.

-The next morning-

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring up at woman dressed in all white. She was carrying a tray of food, that appeared to be hers.

"Oh you're awake? I didn't think you would for a couple more hours, but now that you are I can go get your friends for you." the woman said.

"Miss, where exactly am I?" Hinata asked in plain confusion.

"You're in a hospital in Suna." the woman answered giving Hinata a warm smile, "You're friends are already awake, I'll go get them."

"Um, thank you."

Thats all she could think of saying, considering she had no idea what was going on.

_'What are we doing in Suna?' _Hinata thought.

She tried her best to remember what'd happened the night before, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Yoshiko-chan," Hinata gasped as everything came rushing back to her.

"What about her." came the calm voice of her cousin.

She looked at the door to see a smiling Naruto and calm looking Sasuke standing at the door. Naruto quickly made his way to her bed, leaving Sasuke to continue standing by the door.

"Hinata hurry and get up so we can leave." Naruto said grabbing the girls hand.

"Leave, what about Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked, "Shouldn't we wait for him to come back?"

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and frowned, crossing his arms. "What about Kakashi-sensei? The nurse told me that Kakashi was supposed to pick us up a long time ago. He's always late when doing stuff like this, so we're just going to look around Suna for a while."

"B-But..."

"Let's go Hinata." Sasuke ordered, "Kakashi will find us later."

"Sasuke..."

"See Hinata even Sasuke wants to leave...so come on." Naruto said with his usual childish look.

_**"Hurry up and go with the annoy little twit, I'm trying to sleep and I'll never be able to do it if he's talking." **_Kyuubi groaned.

The Hyuuga heiress smiled at the two and climbed out of the hospital bed. Sasuke turned to leave the room but stopped when a very familiar Jounin stood in front of him reading the book 'Come Come Paradise'.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell took you so long!" Naruto shouted, "We were just about to leave without you."

"We'll I'm here now so lets go and complete this mission."

The three Genin didn't ask any questions they just followed their sensei out of the hospital. Once they were out in the streets Kakashi turned to face them, not taking his eyes off his book.

"You guys can go sight seeing, I'll go and deliver the package." Kakashi informed, "I here they have a some really good ramen shops around here."

Stars suddenly filled Naruto's after hearing the information Kakashi gave him. Then without asking any questions about the shops, Naruto ran off into the streets leaving his team behind.

"He didn't even ask where to find it." Kakashi said shaking his head, "Well I'm sure he'll be fine."

Without another word, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets as he began walking off, away from his younger cousin.

"Sasuke, where are you going." Hinata asked.

Sasuke stopped and turned to face her, "Don't worry about me, you just go 'look at the sights'."

The Uchiha boy turned his back on his cousin and continued walking off, leaving Hinata by herself. The Hyuuga heiress watched Sasuke as he turned the corner away from the hospital and escaped her vision. What was she supposed to do now? She wasn't exactly feeling up to 'seeing the sights', but her friends had left her with only one choice and that was to 'see the sights'.

Hinata sighed and made her way off the hospital grounds. She walked through the streets glancing the store windows every once and a while at somethings that looked interesting. She soon found herself standing in what appeared to be some sort of ninja store. There were three shinobi standing together not very far from her. One wore a black outfit and had weird paintings on his face, and carried some type of mummy thing on his back. The girl standing next to him looked liek she was the oldest and had blond hair tied back into four ponytails, wore a light pink outfit that resembled a shirt connected to a skirt, a red scarf sized belt tied around her waist, and carried a very large fan on her fan. The last, who appeared to be the youngest. The last, who appeared to be the youngest, had very large bags under his eyes and looked as if he had never slept a day in his life, his hair was red like blood, he had a red kanji on his forehead, wore black shirt and pants, had a long white cloth going from his shoulder to his opposite waist then back around, and carried a very large gourde on his back.

Hinata found herself staring at the the red haired boy, who was looking off to the side.

_'How could someone look so tired?' _Hinata thought to herself.

"What are you staring at?" the boy asked without looking at her.

"H-Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I asked what you were looking at." his voice was cold as ice and sent a chill down Hinata's spine.

"I-I was just...y-you s-see-" The Hyuuga heiress was a complete loss of words, "S-Sorry."

Hinata left the shop quickly feeling Gaara's killing glare still upon her. She suddenly found herself running as fast as she could, bumping into many people as she did, not bothering to appologize to the people she bumped into.

**_"Why are you running?" _**Kyuubi's voice came into her head.

No answer.

**_"Why are you running?" _**The nine-tailed fox repeated.

Still no answer.

_**"Damn it Hinata-chan stop!"**_

The sudden roar caused the Hyuuga to stop in her tracks. She found herself leaning up against the walls of an dark alleyway.

_**"Hinata-chan why did you run away from that boy?" **_Kyuubi asked calmly.

"I don't know?" Hinata answered, "T-Theres just something about him that...scared me."

_**"Scared you?" **_Kyuubi questioned, **_"You shouldn't be scared of anyone. I mean you have me sealed up inside of you for Gods sake. If anyone should be scared it should have been him."_**

Hinata didn't reply. There really wasn't any point in her arguing with the demon sealed within her, because even if she agreed it wouldn't change the fact that she was...scared of that boy.

"Hey Hinata what are you doing over here?"

Hinata looked at the entrance of the alley to see Naruto standing there wearing a confused look.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun...oh I'm fine its just-" She stopped talking when he made his way over to her and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hm, you're not sick are you, cause you feel a little warm."

Her face became as bright as a cherry from the contact from Naruto's hand. The Hyuuga heiress moved back as quickly as possible away from the blond. She swore she could hear Kyuubi snickering in the back of her head, but couldn't tell if she was just hearing things.

"I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun. Just a little tired." Hinata lied.

Naruto eyed her questioningly.

"Well if thats it then lets go."

"Go? Go where?" Hinata asked.

"Well since we're already together, lets go look around the village some more." Naruto suggested.

Hinata gasped slightly before answering. "Okay Naruto-kun."

* * *

_Well that the end of this chapter...I know it really wansn't much a Hinata/Gaara conflict, but I didn't want to make the chapter to long so I'll have a much better one next chapter along with a little NaruHina moment...don't forget to review...I really want to know what you thought of the chapter...until next time...bye_

_Omni Heaven_

_Next chapter? (haven't thought of a name) _


	10. A Day In Suna

_Hey yall, sorry for the late post...right when I thought my writers block was gone it came back...so this chapters pretty fort, only about 2500 words, but its a NaruHina chapter...I haven't written to many little NaruHina fluffs so I'm trying one now...review and tell me how you liked the chapter and if I did a good job with the fluff...oh yeah theres also a bit more of a Gaara conflict in this one...oh and thanks again to my good friend, 2supersmart for BETA reading my fanfic._

* * *

Hinata walked through the streets of Suna with Naruto at her side. She had a slight red tint on her cheeks that her crush didn't notice. He, instead, stopped to glance at things he saw through store windows. Hinata didn't really talk at all, but Naruto - on the other hand - wouldn't shut up. She didn't have any problem with it though, she truthfully liked it when he talked and she listened, it was just the people in the streets. Everyone gave them both weird looks as Naruto spoke loudly and flailed his arms around. Hinata had to dodge the occasional blindly swung arm, but she had no problem with this either. 

"Man, the ramen here is also pretty good!" Naruto said, "I had like, seventeen bowls of chicken ramen."

"Seventeen bowls?" Hinata half gasped.

"Well not really, I didn't want to spend all my money on ramen." Naruto smiled, "So um, what have you been doing all day?"

"Oh well...n-nothing really. I've really just been window shopping." Hinata looked at the ground.

"Why don't you buy anything?"

The Hyuuga girl made slight eye contact with her crush, "W-Well I would but...you see...I didn't bring any money."

Naruto's smile grew even larger, "Well if thats it, I'll just buy you something."

"W-What?" Hinata gasped, "N-No I couldn't...you couldn't...i-it's okay Naruto-kun, I don't really need to buy anything."

"Oh come on Hinata." Naruto put his arm around her shoulders, causing Hinata to - yet again - turn a bright shade of red, "I have tons of money, I mean, just look at Gama-chan."

_'Naruto-kun!'_

Naruto fished his over-stuffed frog wallet out of his pocket and showed it to Hinata. But before she could even lay eyes on the wallet, she began to fall backwards on the verge of passing out.

"Ah Hinata," Naruto caught Hinata before she hit the ground, "Are you okay?"

There faces were mere inches away from each other, but Naruto didn't seem to mind at all. He just stared into his friends lavender eyes as she gripped onto consciousness. Naruto helped Hinata to stand up straight, keeping a hand on her shoulder just in case she passed out again.

"What happened there?" Naruto asked.

"O-Oh...its nothing really. Just a little tired." Hinata replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, don't worry about me I-I'll be fine." Hinata assured.

"Well if you're alright then let's go by you that thing you wanted." Naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed lightly before smiling a small smile and continuing down the streets with Naruto at her side. The two walked through many stores looking at basically anything. They engaged a conversation about just about anything that came to Naruto's mind. Hinata didn't talk much, but she liked listening to him speak so it didn't matter if he talked a lot.

They were now looking at some clothes in one of Suna's clothing stores.

**_"Ooo Hinata-chan try on that outfit." _**Kyuubi said.

Hinata looked at an outfit that looked exactly like Yoshiko's outfit, but it was blue instead of red.

_'It's really revealing.'_

**_"Oh stop complaining and try it on."_**

Before the Hyuuga girl could protest she felt her arms move by themselves and snatch the outfit from the rack and run into the dressing room.

**_"Oh man that Naruto is going to go crazy for you after he sees this."_**

_'Kyuubi-sama you're doing it again.' _Hinata complained.

**_"What...I'm only helping you?" _**she guessed.

_'No, controlling my body.'_

**_"Yeah, but this time its for a really good cause," _**Kyuubi protested.

Before Hinata had a chance to say anything else Kyuubi had already finished putting on the outfit and forced her out of the changing room.

**_"Hurry up and get his attention."_**

_"Kyuubi-sama...please-'_

**_"Oh...please help you say something. Oh, of course little Hinata-chan."_**

_'N-No I-'_

"Naruto-kun," Hinata unwilling said with a voice that she believed to be entirely to sexy to be hers.

"Hm?" Naruto turned around.

"How do I look?" She asked posing for him wearing a cute smile and a light shade of red on her cheeks.

Hinata found herself hugging herself and pushing her breasts up, making them look bigger than they already were.

_'Kyuubi-sama..'_

**_"Quit you whining already and look at your crush." _**Kyuubi giggled.

Hinata did as she was told and saw that Naruto was smiling real big at her, but in a non-perverted way.

"Hinata you look really good in that outfit." Naruto complimented, "But you shouldn't pose like that. It makes you look like me."

"L-Like you?" Kyuubi and Hinata said in unison.

Naruto could see the confused look she wore and put up a hand seal. "Oiroke no Jutsu."

A dramatic cloud of smoke hid him from Hinata, until it cleared revealing him as his female self in the same pose as Hinata. The only difference this time was that Naruto was actually wearing cloths this time, the same outfit Hinata wore.

"See what I mean?" Naruto laughed as he released the jutsu, "But you look still look really good."

_'Naruto-kun thinks I look good.' _Hinata blushed yet again.

It was hard to see, but Naruto's cheeks were a light pink as he rubbed the back of his head, still smiling at the Hyuuga.

Hinata suddenly found herself able to move again, she quickly ran back into the fitting room and changed back into her normal cloths. She came out holding the outfit.

"N-Naruto-kun...could you you this for me?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded and took the clothes away from Hinata. "You go wait outside and I'll pay."

Hinata smiled lightly and left the store leaning against the wall by the door. There she stood staring at people who passed by. She suddenly spotted a familiar head of red hair. She felt the same chill that shot down her spine from earlier as she stared fearfully at the boy. To make matters worse, the boy was staring at her. He stood in the middle of the road, his arms hanging at his sides. He just continued staring at her and for some reason she couldn't look away, all she could so was stare into his cold, blue-green eyes. Then he did something she didn't expect...he began walking towards her. There was just something about him that just caused her to back up. But she couldn't on account of she was already leaned up against the wall.

Hinata suddenly ran off exactly like earlier that day. She ran as fast as she could, pushing past crowds of people she came across. In no less than a minute she was standing with her back against a wall in an alleyway. He was nowhere to be found. She took a sigh of relief.

_'He's gone.'_

**_"What're you running for Hinata-chan? I've already told you that you shouldn't be scared of someone like him with me protecting you."_**

All of a sudden a large amount of sand began swirling in front of Hinata. The fox girl closed her eyes in order to not get sand in her eyes and when she opened them the boy stood in front of her wearing his same emotionless face.

"W-What do you w-want with me?" Hinata gasped.

"To kill you." the boy answered coldly reaching forward as if to grab her.

The red-haired boy's hand stopped mere inches away from the Hyuuga's neck when a large amount of sand suddenly created an umbrella like shield above him. A kunai fell to the ground from the sand. The shield of sand fell to the ground revealing a certain Uchiha sitting on the top of the wall Hinata was leaned against.

_'Sasuke!'_

"I'd back off if I were you." Sasuke said calmly.

The boy looked up at Sasuke shooting a killing glare. The Uchiha boy jumped from the wall and landed not very far from the two. A sudden rush of relief shot through Hinata as Sasuke took a step towards them.

"Leave now or I'll kill you to." the boy threatened.

"I should the same thing to you." Sasuke smiled pulling a kunai from the holster on his right leg.

The red-headed boy frowned and turned back towards Hinata pointing his palm at her. The next moment the sand that was now on the ground shot forward and pinned Hinata against the wall, slowly beginning to cover her whole body. Sasuke frowned and through his kunai at the sand shinobi. The kunai came less than a foot away from the boy and was instantly blocked by a small wall of sand that rose from the ground behind the boy.

_'What type of jutsu is that?' _Sasuke dashed towards the boy, drawing his fist back to strike.

The boy turned away from Hinata and pointed his other palm at the darked eyed Genin, sending more sand his way. Sasuke got ready to jump backwards to dodge the attack, but felt something tighten around his ankles and keeping him pinned to the ground. He looked down and deepened his frown when he noticed that sand was tightening itself around his ankles and was now making its was up the Uchiha's body.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed.

"S-Sasuke..."

The sand had now covered Hinata to the point where only her face was still visible. The red headed boy looked back at Hinata and slowly began closing his palm causing the sand to get tighter on her body.

"P-Please...let us g-"

"Gaara, what are you doing!"

The boy looked back to see the other boy and girl that Hinata saw with him earlier standing at the entrance of the alleyway. Hinata suddenly felt the sand fall from her body and saw that it'd released Sasuke as well. She instantly fell to her knees tears now streaming down her face.

"Temari, Kankuro what are you doing here?" the boy asked coldly.

"What do you mean what are we doing here. You just disappeared after we saw that girl." Temari responded pointing at Hinata, "Now look at you. You could've killed them."

"That's what I was trying to do." Gaara replied, "But you two had to interfere."

Sasuke didn't wait to hear another word from the siblings. He jumped past Gaara to where the traumatized Hinata and grabbed her before leaping over the wall Hinata had he back to, leaving the Sand Siblings by themselves.

"Lets go." Gaara walked past Temari and Kankuro wearing his emotionless look.

His older brother and sister quickly followed not bothering to ask him anything about what else was going on.

Sasuke landed on the ground in another alleyway and continued running until he reached the slightly crowded streets. Hinata climbed out of her cousin's arms staring at the angered look on his face.

"Sasuke..." Hinata trailed off.

"Who were they?" Sasuke questioned, "And why were they after you."

"I-I don't know." Hinata said putting her hand up to her lip, "I just saw them in a store and the one with red hair started chasing me."

Sasuke looked back down the alleyway to see if they were being followed, taking a sigh of relief when he saw they weren't.

"Sasuke...sorry." Hinata apologized taking a deep bow. "If you hadn't come I'd probably be-"

"Don't worry about it alright," Sasuke said, "Now lets find Naruto and Kakashi so we can leave this place."

Hinata gave Sasuke a warn smile before nodding.

"You go find Naruto and I'll get Kakashi, we'll meet up at the hospital." Sasuke informed.

"Okay, Sasuke." Hinata agreed.

Sasuke gave Hinata a quick nood and walked off down the street. The Kyuubi container turned the other way and head off in the direction she thought the store where she and Naruto were last at. She quickly remembered where the store was and began running to where the store was.

_'Naruto-kun, please still be there.' _Hinata thought.

Sure enough the blond was still there, standing outside the shop holding a plastic bag and a surprisingly flat frog wallet. Hinata quickly reached the blond, standing in front of him wearing a small smile.

"Naruto-kun, sorry I left. It's just that...what's the matter?" Hinata's expression quickly changed to to one of concern when she saw that Naruto had his head hanging down.

"Hinata look," Naruto said showing her his empty frog wallet.

"Tama-chan!" Hinata gasped, bringing her hands in front of her mouth, "What happened?"

"Your outfit costed a bit more than I thought." Naruto informed, holding the plastic bag out to her.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I didn't mean to make you spend all you're money." Hinata apologized, "You should return it."

"Return it?" Naruto now wore a look of confusion, "No Hinata, I want you to have it. I said I'd buy you something and I'm not going to return because it used up a little more money than expected."

"Naruto-kun I-"

Naruto gently shoved the bag into Hinata's hands changing his expression yet again to wore his signature smile.

"You don't worry about it Hinata, It's a gift from me to you." Naruto said kindly, "And you don't have to get me anything in return. Think of it as uh...a sign of our friendship. Besides I never go back on my word remember."

"Naruto-kun...thank you." Hinata blushed, "T-This really means a lot."

Then without knowing it the Hyuuga girl flung her arms around the blond's neck, hugging him close. By the time she'd noticed what she'd done Naruto was already hugging her back and from the corner of her eye she could see a number of people smiling at them. A small group of women even made little squealing noises talking about how cute the two looked together. After what seemed like hours to Hinata, she was let go of by Naruto who still wore his childish smile.

"S-Sasuke told me we should meet him back at the hospital." Hinata informed, "We should start heading over there now."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Naruto agreed.

Hinata glanced at Naruto one more time before they both headed off towards the hospital, which didn't take long at all. When they reached their destination, they quickly spotted Sasuke standing with Kakashi who was yet again reading his book 'Come Come Paradise'.

"What took you?" Sasuke asked his cousin.

"Oh, um, it just took me a couple minutes to find Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

The Uchiha boy lifted an eyebrow at the answer giving her a rather weird look.

"Well then shall we go?" Kakashi asked without taking his eyes off his book, "If we leave now it should take us the same amount of time to get back to Konoha as it did to get here."

"Well then let's go!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs earning lots of weird looks from people passing by.

Kakashi simply shook his head softly and started off towards the entrance of Suna with his students following suit.

* * *

_How was that...I hope I did a good job with the fluff (even though it wasn't much of one) and little Gaara conflict...please review and tell me how you liked it...I would really like to know if I did a good job or not...I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible, and it will most likely give a couple questions and maybe a few answers...well don't forget to review._

_Next chapter: The Angel of Konoha_


	11. The Angel of Konoha, Mikomi

_Its been a while everyone...extremely sorry for the very late update...school has been a bitch. But anyway this chapter doesn't really have much about Hinata and co., its mostly about a new character of mine who I hope you all like (she has a really big role)...please don't forget to review this chapter and tell me if you liked it or not, or just tell me if you liked the character. Well I'll go ahead and you read now._

* * *

-Somewhere in the River County-

Yoshiko stood at the doors of a very large warehouse with an activated Byakugan and Haruko and Rinoku standing at her side while the rest of her team stood behind them. Rinoku had only recently woken up and currently found it difficult to use his chakra, but he was still able to get some out.

"Yoshiko how long are we going to stand here?" Rinoku groaned.

"Shut up Rinoku." Yoshiko said quietly.

Yoshiko's expression was now serious expression that almost looked scared. Rinoku raised an eyebrow at her looking at Haruko for assistance, but he, as usual, was no help.

"Yo boss why aren't we going in?" one of the bandits asked.

"She's in there." she spoke.

"Who's in there?" Haruko asked.

Yoshiko turned to face the man, giving him a look that caused him to take a couple steps back.

"Our employer." Yoshiko answered with a shaky voice.

_'She's scared!'_

"Our employer huh," Rinoku said, "I've been wanting to see who this person was for a while. Lets hurry up tell her that we couldn't get the package and tell her to get the hell outta here."

Yoshiko suddenly grabbed a handful of Rinoku's hair pulling in mere inches away from her face with an expression of one with fear and anger. "Listen hear dumb ass. When you see this woman you show her the utmost respect got it, but if she gets ready to attack I want all of you to be on your gaurd." Yoshiko turned to face her subordinates, "That goes for you guys too understand."

The men shrugged but nodded.

"Good." Her expression became a bit more calm as she let go of Rinoku's hair.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Rinoku frowned.

The brown haired Hyuuga turned back towards the doors and pushed them open allowing light to flood into the dark warehouse. The group slowly walked into their base behind Yoshiko, who quickly flipped on the lights making everything in their base visible. Once she did this they were all able to see the woman Yoshiko had called their employer standing in the middle of the room with her back facing them. All they could see that her hair was long and black and hung to her back, and she wore was a black cloak that was covered red clouds.

"It sure did take a long time for you to get in here Yoshiko-chan." the woman spoke. Her voice had an almost bored tone to it, but for some reason it seemed a bit soothing, "Did you get the package like I told you to?"

"W-Well um...not exactly. You see, uh-"

"I'm disappointed." the woman sighed, "I really thought someone at your level could have taken out a simple Genin team."

"No you don't unde-"

"You think I don't understand?" the woman said, "I see I over estimated your little group. This is very disappointing."

"It wasn't just any Genin team though!" Yoshiko replied.

"Who were the shinobi on the team?" the woman asked curiously.

"It was the 'Copycat Ninja', Hatake Kakashi's team and the Genin were-"

"Are you telling me that Kakashi has a team now?" she interrupted, "That's a surprise. Who are the others?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

_'Itachi's brother is still alive then.' _the woman thought.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

_'Well well well. I wonder how Kyuubi-chan is liking her host.' _the woman smiled, "That means she's a relative of yours, right Yoshiko-chan."

"Yes."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes."

"Then you must've gotten close to her didn't you?"

"O-Oh course not."

"You don't have to lie Yoshiko-chan. It's understandable that even someone like you would hesitate to kill their own blood." she giggled, "Now please, tell me who the last person is."

"The last one was Uzumaki Naruto."

Their employer spun around to face Yoshiko, making her face visible to everyone. Her face was almost an exact match with Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu), with whiskers on her cheeks. "Did you say Naruto?!"

Yoshiko was a bit taken back by her employers face, but she still answered. "Yes, why? Do you know him?"

"No I'm just surprised because I like the name." she answered sarcastically, "Oh course I know him, as well as the Hyuuga and Uchiha."

"Are you and Naruto-kun related?" Yoshiko asked.

The black haired woman raised an eye brow at the question. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh, sorry."

"Now tell me, did you fight all four of them?"

"No, Kakashi fought one of my stronger shinobi, Kuuki." Yoshiko informed, "And he was killed in the process."

"Is that so," the woman smiled, "Then who fought the other three."

"Well first Rinoku did," Yoshiko pointed at Rinoku, "Then I did for a short time."

The woman looked at the silver haired teen. "So little Rinoku, how did they do against you."

"How do you think?" Rinoku said rudely.

"What was that?" the woman frowned.

"I lost!" Rinoku answered, "I took the Uchiha out with almost trouble at all and I would say the same for the blond haired kid, but something happened when I knocked out that Hyuuga bitch."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He changed," Rinoku began, "He grew these weird fangs and claws and his strength like multiplied."

"Oh really." she smiled, "So he was the one that took you out?"

"No." Rinoku answered, causing their employer to frown again, "It was the Hyuuga."

"I thought you knocked her out."

"I did, but she woke up and changed just as much as Naruto. But she was like twice as strong and her chakra was visable." Rinoku said, "It was like purple or something..."

_'So that mean Kyuubi has been helping her out.'_

"I don't need to here anymore." she said, "I guess its a bit more understandable why you weren't able to get the package. But I'm still disappointed, that package had something really important in it."

"It was only a pipe." Yoshiko spoke.

"What?" Rinoku and Haruko said in unison, "We risked or lives for some damn pipe."

"I saw inside of it with my Byakugan. All that was in there was a long pipe." Yoshiko said, "Couldn't you just go and buy one or something."

"I know what was inside of it. But it wasn't 'just' a pipe," the woman giggled, "It was a special made pipe made by the Third Hokage himself."

"So what!" Rinoku snapped, "I almost died for some stupid piece of wood!"

"Well if you put it like that it sounds stupid." she frowned, "I mean I was willing to pay you allot of money, but since you weren't able to get the package you won't be getting a cent of it."

_'What's with her complete change in attitude. Just a second ago she was being all serious now she's acting like Naruto.' _Yoshiko thought.

"Well does that mean you're not mad?" Haruko asked.

Yoshiko shot an intense glare at Haruko as soon as he finished his sentence.

"What was that?" the woman smiled, "Did you ask if I was mad?"

"O-Oh course not Mikomi-sama, why would you think Haruko-chan said something like that?" Yoshiko laughed nervously.

"Shut up Yoshiko-chan," Mikomi shouted, "Are you all a bunch of idiots?! Of course I'm mad and one of you are going to die...I'm just having a hard time deciding who, and I'm pretty sure Yoshiko-chan has known this from the start or else she wouldn't have her Byakugan activated."

At that moment Yoshiko moved into her Juuken stance which signaled for everyone except Rinoku and Haruko to do the same.

"Oh so you're not going to run, that's very brave Yoshiko-chan," Mikomi mocked with an almost evil tone, "But since you and your team have shown so much bravery I won't kill you, but Rinoku and Haruko-chan are a diffrent story. Since they didn't do like you and the others I'll chose between one of them to kill."

Haruku sweat dropped, but slowly got into fighting stance pulling a kunai from behind him.

"Oh wow, Haruko-chan you seem ready to fight. So I guess I'll fight you." Mikomi slid her left foot out in front of her while bringing her right hand up a couple inches away from her face and her left arm pointed towards the ground and almost completely stretched out, "Besides Rinoku hasn't lived a full life yet so I'll just leave him alone."

The blond haired woman began bouncing back and forth on her toes. "Do you want me to come at you or will you make the first move?"

Before Haruko had a chance to reply Yoshiko stepped in front of him with her guard up.

"Yoshiko what're you doing?" Haruko whispered.

"Shut up Haruko-chan, I'm trying to save you're life alright." Yoshiko whispered back.

"Yoshiko get out of the way." Mikomi ordered, "Or are you trying to tell me that you'd like to take Haruko-chan's place?"

"I can't let you kill him." Yoshiko replied, "So I will fight you in Haruko-chan's place."

"Are you sure about that?" Mikomi asked, "It'd be a shame to kill someone with so much potential as you, but if you're in that much of a hurry to die then I'll grant your wish. Are you ready."

Yoshiko didn't make a reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Without another word Mikomi sent a killer out a killer intent that easily surprised the young Hyuuga and all of her subordinates, throwing her slightly off balance. In a blink of an eye Mikomi appeared in front of Yoshiko sending her fist crashing into the brown haired girls face. A huge wave of pain shot through her body as she flew backwards into her mercenary group, causing the majority of them to go flying back as well.

Yoshiko stared at Mikomi with a mix of rage and confusion written all over her face.

_'She's so...strong, a-and her speed is almost inhuman.' _Yoshiko felt her comrades help her up.

"Hey boss you okay?" one of the bandits asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Yoshiko replied quietly, "Don't worry about me alright, I'll be fine."

Mikomi stood in the spot where she hit Yoshiko smiling at her with her own guard up. Then without giving her friends a chance to ask anymore questions, Yoshiko dashed at Mikomi sending a chakra filled palm at her. But instead of making contact with her body, the attack was dodged while a large amount of chakra exploded out of her palm.

"Do you really expect to hit me with such a slow attack?" Mikomi said cockily.

Yoshiko thrust her palm forward only to have the attack deflected and countered with a punch aimed for the stomach, but Mikomi's attack was pushed aside. The brown haired Hyuuga sent a number of extremely fast palm and finger strikes in Mikomi's direction expecting to make contact with at least one of them, but was left in disappointment when her attacks were all dodged. Mikomi spun once and sent a kicked aimed for Yoshiko's head which was dodged and followed up with a swift punch with her right fist that was meant to hit her face. This attack was pushed aside in a way that left Mikomi's whole right side left wide open.

_'Nows my chance!' _Yoshiko thought.

But before she had a chance to hit her, Mikomi spun in the direction her fist was pushed in and brought her left leg around to hit her with a spinning back kick. Yoshiko brought her arm up to block the attack, only to be surprised by the force from the attack which suddenly sent her sliding twenty feet to the left leaving her arm completely numb. The next moment Yoshiko ducked after seeing Mikomi throw another punch at her after quickly closing the distance between them, but the moment Mikomi's attack flew over her head Yoshiko brought her palm up at the blond's chin. Mikomi quickly moved her head back widening her eyes when she saw the amount of chakra was released only mere inches away from her head.

Mikomi took a couple steps back and got back into her stance bouncing back and forth once again.

"How's your arm feeling Yoshiko-chan." Yoshiko mocked, "But its feeling a bit numb right about now."

"What'd you do?!" Yoshiko spat.

"Oh I didn't do anything, I just kicked you really hard." Mikomi answered truthfully, "I just find it funny that you haven't even seen the full extent of my strength yet."

"So you're saying that you're holding back?" Yoshiko asked raising an eye brow.

"We'll just let you decide after the next time I hit you."

No more than a second later Mikomi had preformed a long string of hand seals in a matter of seconds.

_'Katon: Karyuu Endan!'_

The next moment Mikomi blew a large stream of fire at her opponent.

_'Shit! I can't move out of the way!' _Mikomi shouted mentally.

Right before the flame came in contact with the Hyuuga, she began rotating rapidly while letting chakra escape from her body, creating a dome of chakra around herself. The flame collided into dome and was completely unable to penetrate it. The moment the fire stopped coming Yoshiko stopped spinning to face Mikomi and get back into her Juuken stance. All of a sudden the blond haired shinobi jumped towards Yoshiko and sent two fast punches her way, which were pushed away and countered with one palm attack of her own. Mikomi quickly dodged the attack and sent two more extremely fast, but weak, punches at Yoshiko, which were blocked, but just when she thought Mikomi had finished her attack, she noticed that the blond had quickly gathered a huge amount of chakra into her fist.

_'Why would she do-'_

Yoshiko's thoughts were interrupted when Mikomi's came crashing into her stomach while the chakra stored up in her fist was released the moment upon impact. The brown haired girl spat out a large amount of blood and found herself flying backwards catching a glimpse of Yoshiko smiling at her right as she hit the ground over forty feet away.

"How'd you like that little Yoshiko-chan?" Mikomi said mockingly.

"H-How?" Yoshiko breathed, "How can someone like you be so strong and fast?"

"Maybe now you understand how inferior you are to me." Mikomi said sternly, "I'm not someone to be taken lightly so don't take me lightly!"

Mikomi gathered chakra in her foot and stomped the ground, releasing it upon impact causing the ground beneath her to push in seven feet.

"Now get up Yoshiko-chan." Mikomi ordered, "You look pathetic when you're on the ground."

Yoshiko quickly did as she was told keeping a hand on her hurting stomach. Mikomi suddenly appeared behind Yoshiko leaning against her making the brown haired teen gasp slightly.

_'She's so fast.'_

"You're lucky I'm feeling merciful today Yoshiko-chan or else you'd be dead right now." Mikomi sighed.

"So you're not going to-

"Of course I'm not going to kill you, you're to valuable to lose right now." Yoshiko said with an almost Sasuke-like tone.

"Then what're you going to do now?"

"Well...I'll probably be going back to Konoha."

"Konoha...why?"

"I don't think that's any of you're business." Mikomi spoke, "But lets just say I'm having a bit of a...for lack of a better word, 'medical problem' that I need to have taken care of by the Hokage."

"Are you leaving right now?" Yoshiko asked.

"Well of course I'm leaving right now, I don't want to stay in a dump like this any longer." Mikomi giggled.

"Well then, before you leave, could you answer me one question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Who are you?"

"Exactly as I told you when we first met."

"And who is that?"

"I am Uzumaki Mikomi," She pulled a little hair out of her face, "The Angel of Konoha."

-Two weeks later-

Hinata stood at the very top of a forty foot tree next to Naruto and Sasuke. They'd just finished the tree climbing exercise that Kakashi told them to do only a couple days earlier. Hinata completed the assignment without to much trouble and Sasuke finished just as easily after secretly copying Hinata with his Sharingan, Naruto was the only one who seemed to be having trouble with it. But after a little extra help from Hinata he completed the task a day later.

"You did good Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

She'd almost completely stopped stuttering when she talked to him. It was only when he hugged her or did something embarrassing that she normally stuttered, but in due time she was sure she'd break that habit as well.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled back.

A hawk flew over head and let out an ear splitting screech. Kakashi looked up at the hawk and rose an eye brow.

_'Wonder what the Hokage wants.' _Kakashi thought.

"Hey you three get down here." Kakashi called up at them.

The three Genin did as they were told jumping off the trunks of trees until they reached the ground landing feet away from their sensei.

"Thats enough work for today you three." Kakashi informed, "Just remember that we'll probably be doing a bit more training here tomorrow before we start doing missions."

"Kakashi-sensei why do we have to keep training?" Naruto groaned, "I'm mean trainings good and all but I wanna do some cool missions like the one back in Suna."

"We won't be doing very many missions that high ranked for a while Naruto," Kakashi replied, "Besides you'll have your fill of action soon enough, but for now I think you should just continue training with your aunt."

"Yeah but Anko is leaving for a mission with Hinata's kaa-san today, so there won't be anyone to train with." Naruto groaned even louder.

"Naruto if you need any extra help just ask, but I can't help you right now, I really need to go so...bye." Kakashi gave them a slight wave before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

"Hmph, I not really in the mood to train anyway." Naruto pouted, "I think I want some ramen."

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Do you wanna come Hinata?"

The moment Naruto asked the question a light blush came upon Hinata's face along with the Hyuuga's dieing habit of stuttering.

"O-Oh course N-Naruto-k-kun...I mean i-if its not t-to much t-trouble." Hinata replied, trying not to sound to desperate.

Naruto smiled, "Great lets go."

Hinata nodded and turned to Sasuke who was now leaning against a tree away from the two.

"Um Sasuke would you like to come with us?" Hinata asked.

Her cousin simply shook his head in reply.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later." Hinata gave him a slight wave before heading off with Naruto out of the Genin training area.

-Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office-

Kakashi stood with a large group of Jounin and Anbu including Hana, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ebisu, and many others in front a serious looking Hokage.

"Hokage-sama why have you called us here?" Hana asked, "Has something happened?"

"Yes, something bad has happened." Sarutobi moment, "No more than ten minutes ago more than 15 ANBU were brutally murdered at the village entrance."

"15 ANBU were killed," Anko said under her breath, "Who could've done such a thing?"

"The person that killed them was apparently headed inside the village, but her current wear abouts and destination are unknown." Sarutobi informed, "This person needs to be found and caught immediately before anyone else is hurt. But until then the Chuunin Exams will have to be postponed for a-"

The Hokage was cut off when the aggressive yell of a woman came from outside the doors followed by the sound of metal clashing together and men screaming. All eyes turned to the double doors where more screaming came from along with loud crunching noises and splashing. Just about every Jounin in the room now stood with kunai in their hands as it suddenly grew silent.

"Hana Asuma lets go." Kakashi said quietly earning a quick nod from the two.

Kakashi lifted up his headband revealing his Sharingan to everyone while Hana activated her own Sharingan and Asuma grabbed his chakra knives. The silver haired Jounin slowly opened the doors to see whatever was behind the door, but once he did just about everyone wished he hadn't.

Blood covered the walls leaving no sign of the walls previous color, more than 10 ANBU laid dead on the ground, with most of them missing more than one limb. One ANBU was sat up against the wall with his chest literally ripped open, exposing his open flesh and rib cage to everyone in the room.

"What the hell is this?" Hana breathed.

"Where is the person who did this?" Asuma spoke looking down both halls.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like anyone is here anymore." Kakashi replied.

They all expected for someone to come rushing into the room after the Hokage, but no one did, well not through the doors at least. Only seconds after Kakashi finished his sentence a sort of scratching noise was made at the window behind the Hokage's desk. Everyone in the room turned around to see what was making the noise. At the window was a blood covered Uzumaki Mikomi who now had slit shaped pupils, sharp blood covered fangs and half inch claws, and she now wore a sleeveless black shirt, a short black skirt, and black sandals.

Just about everyone in the room gasped with astonishment when they saw the woman who stood growling at the window.

"M-Mikomi!" Anko said breaking the silence.

The next moment Mikomi smashed through the window and darted towards Sarutobi, but was quickly encountered by Hana. The demonic woman didn't slow down one bit, but instead she sped up towards the Jounin blocking her path preformed a couple of hand seals.

_'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'_ Hana thought right as she blew a very large stream of fire from her mouth, which began engulfing everything in its path, including Mikomi.

"Did she get her?" Kurenai asked.

The next moment Mikomi appeared crouched down in the center the Jounin crowd. Before anyone had a chance to attack her Mikomi brought her claws up into Asuma's face sending him flying backwards into Kurenai. Kakashi instantly began preforming a string of had seals, but was cut off when the black haired woman sent her knee ramming into his stomach sending him sliding backwards into the wall.

_'She's so fast!' _Kakashi thought, _'I could barely see her coming even with my Sharingan.'_

Anko stood frozen standing only a couple feet away the woman finding it impossible to move her body after feeling the killer intent emitting from her body. In a matter of secoonds Mikomi took the time to send every Jounin except from Anko and Hana flying backwards into the ground, and now had the Hokage pinned up against the wall with one hand squeezing tightly on his neck.

"Hokage-sama!" Hana exclaimed preparing to attack the woman.

"Hana stay where you are!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"B-But..."

Mikomi balled her free his free hand up into a fist and drew it back as if to hit the old man. But instead of hitting him, Mikomi punch beside his head, sending her fist crashing into the wall he was pinned up against, causing in to literally crumble upon her punch.

"Help me." Mikomi spoke.

"Mikomi."

"Help me!!!" Mikomi shouted.

Mikomi suddenly let go of the Hokage and grabbed her head, screaming at the top of her lungs. She sealed her eyes closed as the killer intent that was emitting off her began coming in large waves that left everyone frozen in place unable to move.

"Help me old man!!!" Mikomi cried.

Mikomi's eyes flew open revealing to everyone that her eyes ha changed from blue to red and a glowing red symbol appeared on her back showing through her shirt. The symbol was a large spiral which easily resembled the spiral on the Shiki Fuujin. The spiral shaped symbol on Mikomi's back suddenly began to spin around while glowing red lines could be seen extending from it, coiling around her body. Mikomi let go of her head and crouched down into a lunging position and began growling again, and just when it seemed like she was about to strike the Hokage began preforming a long string of hand seals.

"Oni Chisuji Fuuin!!" Sarutobi exclaimed after preforming the last hand seal.

At that moment the symbol on Mikomi's back glowed even brighter and changed from being red to white. She then started to scream at the top of her lungs letting a massive amount of chakra escape from her body at the same time. Mikomi's sudden release of chakra threw everyone and everything around her backwards yet again, also making the walls around her crack and push outwards. The glowing lines began retracting back to her back were they originated. A couple seconds later Mikomi stopped screaming and blinked once turning her eyes back to their original color with her pupils also back to their circular shape. Her fangs and claws followed suit retracting back their normal lengths.

Mikomi blinked a couple more times before looking around the room at the amazed looking Jounin staring at her. The look she gave them had a slight hint of innocents in it (despite the large amount of blood on her face) mixed with some happiness, especially when she spotted Anko kneeling on the ground, practically in tears when they made eye contact.

"Anko-chan...its been a while." Mikomi smiled.

"Mikomi-chan..." Anko cried.

* * *

_Well um...how'd you like it. Was it good or bad. I hope you all like Mikomi cause__ I tried my best to spend as much time making her character. Well um feel free to ask questions, I'll answer then to the best of my ability without spoiling anything. Well don't forget to review.  
_


End file.
